Family Reunion
by Reeliams
Summary: In an attempt to summon the source, Prue, Phoebe and Piper end up summoning the future source...Wyatt. But what will happen when other future family members try to take him home? Containing as many characters as I possibly can- this could get interesting!
1. The Summoning

**So basically I'm trying to include as many characters from Charmed as possible which is why this is set just before Prue's death (end of series 3) as by then Paige was looking for her family and they were after the source. In future chapters there will also be future Chris and Wyatt. I know baby Wyatt wasn't born when Prue was alive as Piper and Leo were barely married but he is important for the story so I hope you will understand. Anyway I hope you enjoy! :D  
**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Charmed.**_

* * *

Prue's determination to stop the source was beginning to consume her but her sisters barely noticed. Piper was too busy with her new born son whilst Phoebe was drawing up plans to save Cole. Only Leo seemed to have noticed Prue's obsession with making the most powerful vanquishing potion, or her permanent attachment to the scrying crystal- seeking out any evil lurking in San Francisco.

"Prue..." He began as he healed he from yet another energy ball wound. "Don't you think your being a bit reckless?" Prue frowned at him as she stood up.

"What are you talking about?" She asked with a small frown on her smudged face.

"I'm talking about all these obsessive hunts Prue." Replied Leo, injecting a little more confidence into his voice. "At some point your going to get yourself seriously hurt and I may not be around to heal you!"

"You know Leo, I would have thought you of all people would be supporting me in killing as many demons as possible." She stated defensively. "I mean don't you want little Wyatt to grow up safely?" Leo sighed, knowing he wasn't going to be able to convince Prue but he didn't give up.

"Of course I do, but I also want him growing up knowing both of his aunts, and I think he would be a lot safer of he were protected by the power of three." Prue frowned at him, knowing he was trying to guilt her into stopping.

"Leo, I promise you it will be fine." She said, resting her hand on his folded arms.

Before Leo could reply there came loud crash and a scream from upstairs. Without thinking Leo grabbed Prue and orbed up to the source of the disturbance. They reappeared in Wyatt's nursery and were confronted by the scene of three large, frozen demons all surrounding Wyatt's crib. Wyatt had raised his forcefield large enough so it not only protected him but also Piper who was standing behind the crib, her arms raised, frantically flicking at the frozen forms, an expression of concentration and frustration on her face.

"Why... won't... you... blow... up...!" She spat, with each word she made another frantic gesture with her arms as she still hadn't managed to master her new power. Finally the one closest to her exploded, cleating a small pile of ash on the nursery floor.

At the same time however the two other demons unfroze, turning around to deal with the arrival of Prue and Leo. Prue quickly swiped her arm through the air- sending both demons flying, she then pulled out two vanquishing potions from her bag and throw them at the groaning figures. They both instantly burst into flames as Prue turned back to face Leo, a smug smile on her face.

"How do you feel about my anti demon crusade now?" She asked superiorly. Leo ignored this remark however, walking over to his son who had begun screaming and crying, picking him up- stroking his hair gently to try and reassure them.

Piper looked furious, she slowly walked around the crib, an expression of murder on her face.

"I have had it with all these demon attacks!" She declared, gesturing forcefully with her arms, causing a vase to explode in the corridor. "Why do they constantly come after us?" She continued, "What did we do to deserve this?" Prue saw that her younger sister was close to tears and she quickly embraced her in a comforting hug.

"I know sweety, but we pissed of the source and this is the price we have to pay." Piper clutched Prue closer to her, clenching her jacket as if it were the source's neck.

"Then we need to vanquish that bastard before he sends any more demons after my son." As Piper spoke Leo heard more smashes from the corridor and he had a feeling he was going to need to replace all the light bulbs.

Prue found her self feeling almost nervous at the voice her sister had used. It was so angry and filled with venom that Prue could scarcely believe Piper had said it, but she guessed it was Pipers maternal instinct to protect her child that was making her so determined.

"I know sweety and we will." Prue assured her. "I already wrote most of a power of three spell and I think that that, combined with the potion I have been working on should be enough to defeat him.

Leo sighed. He wasn't happy with the idea of the sisters facing the source so soon. He knew they were strong witches but the source was clever, hey would never be able to defeat him in the under world, and he would never leave there unless he was well defended. As much as he wanted the source gone so Wyatt would be safer, he also didn't want to risk his wife and sister in Law's life either.

"Look even if that would work." He began, knowing he was going to be out voted no matter what he said, "how do you prepose your going to get to him, he will be protected by half the under world."

Piper's determination seemed to flicker slightly at his words, Prue however was not at all phased. She gave her brother in law a cunning smile before turning and walking out of the nursery. Hastily Leo put Wyatt back into his cot and then he and Piper followed Prue up to the attic where they found her flicking through the book of shadows. They watched in silence for a second until finally Prue found the spell she was looking for.

"Remember a while ago when Phoebe was trying to summon Cole?" She asked. Both Leo and Piper nodded, "Well I thought that instead of going to find him we should tweak that spell slightly and then summon him here and trap him in a crystal cage." Although it seemed like a simple plan Leo frowned.

"Yes but Prue that spell didn't actually work, Cole was able to fight against it and the Source will be a lot more powerful then him." Prue just shrugged again.

"Ok, so we add a bit extra on- I don't know calling for magical assistance from the spirits or something." Leo considered this. In theory it could work, and the cage wouldn't need to trap him for long only long enough for them to say a spell and throw the potion.

Piper watched her husband contemplate the plan for a minute and then when he didn't appear to find any holes in it she clapped her hand.

"Great then that's a plan." She declared. "Prue, are you certain your spell and potion will be strong enough?" She asked, not wishing for them to summon the source but then have no way of defeating him.

"Yes, defiantly." Said Prue, knowing if she was the slightest bit hesitant then Piper wouldn't want to risk it. "But we'll really need the power of three and I haven't seen Phoebe all day." Piper frowned in concern as she realised she had also not seen her sister since late last night. She turned to Leo expectantly, he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to sense for her location. When he opened his eyes again however they were clouded with concern.

"I can't sense her." She informed the sisters, "Where ever she is she is shielded from me and that means..." He didn't need to finish as both girls knew what that meant, either a demon or warlock had her and had manage to block their location or she was in the under world.

* * *

Phoebe hastily pressed herself to the wall as two enormous brute demons rounded the corner. She had found a spell that had transported her into the underworld and had been wondering around all day in search of Cole. The spell should have taken her right to him but she guessed his location must be magically protected as she had been in the underworld since early in the morning and her hunt had still been unsuccessful.

She had originally considered bringing her sister or Leo with her but she knew they would try and talk her out of it, as much as they claimed to believe her about Cole being good Phoebe knew deep down that they would never trust him like she did. Instead she clutched the return spell to her closely in case she needed to make a fast get away.

Hesitantly she peered around another corner and found herself face to face with two lower level demons. Forcing back a yell she quickly stepped back from the corner but she was too late. The two demons let out a shout, alerting all near by demons of the witch intruder. Instantly Phoebe found herself surrounded by five menacing demons each leaing at her, conjuring fireballs in their deformed hands.

Peobe quickly unfolded the spell and began to say the words.

"In this time and in this place..." She was suddenly interrupted by a fireball that came flying past her, colliding with the wall behind her. Quickly she ducked as another almost hit her face and then she launched herself into the air as a volly of fireballs began coming at her. One more accurate demon did however hit her hand, causing her to fall out of the air in shock, dropping the spell as she fell. Scrambling around she tried to find it but before she could a second fireball hit her leg.

"Leo!" She cried desperately, although she knew Leo wouldn't be able to hear her as she was in the underworld, "LEO!" She screamed again, closing her eyes, praying that she would escape. "Cole!" She yelled when she had decided Leo would not come, "Cole please I need you." Still no one came but Phoebe wasn't about to give up. As the Demons advanced on her she scrambled further away from them. "Cole, please! I know there is still good left in you, PLEASE!" Tears rushed into her eyes and her voice broke. Terror filled her as the leader of the demons conjured another fire ball. "Cole, please, I love you!" She cried hopelessly, fear paralysing her, preventing her from getting up and making one last stand.

The lead demon drew back his arm but before he could fire it he exploded before them. Confused, the other demons looked around them as a second and then a third was vanquished before their eyes. In fear the final two demons shimmered away leaving Phoebe shaking, pressed against the wall, her eyes tightly shut- about to pass out from the pain.

"Phoebe." Came a familiar, soothing, voice. Phoebe felt someone's hand on her head then it moved down to her cheek as the figure crouched down besides her. Hesitantly Phoebe opened her eyes to look at her saviour.

"Cole." She breathed before the pain in her hand mixed with the fear finally caught up with her and she fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Back in the manor Prue was once more flicking through the book of shadows, praying she would be able to find a spell that would help them locate Phoebe. Leo had orbed down to the underworld in the hopes of sensing her there whilst Piper was in Phoebe's room, using her hair brush to try and add more power to her scrying despite the fact they were fairly confident that Phoebe was no longer on this world.

Suddenly she spotted a demon shimmering in out of the corner of her eye. Quickly she spun around, flicking her hands and she did so, accidentally freezing Cole who had arrived clutching the unconscious form of Phoebe in his arms. Piper called out for Prue as she tried to unfreeze the half demon, accidentally blowing up Phoebe's mirror as she did so. Eventually as Prue entered the room she succeeded in unfreezing Cole then he carefully lowered her on to her bed.

"What happened?" Asked Prue as she ran into the room, immediately taking in Phoebe's burnt hand and the return of Cole.

"I don't know." Confessed Cole. "I heard her screaming for me and knew she was in trouble. When I found her she was surrounded by a gang of lower level demons who were about to finish her off, I got most of them, but there are still two I need to take care of." The look of malice in his eyes as he spoke of those who had hurt Phoebe reminded them of how much he truly loved her.

"Leo!" Called out Piper, making both Prue and Cole jump. "Leo, get your ass down here now!" As Piper angrily called for her husband, ignoring the fact that as he was in the underworld he wouldn't be able to hear her, Prue sat down on the bed next to Phoebe, gently holding hand, stroking it with her thumb.

After about half an hour Leo orbed in. After trying to take in the simultaneous yells of all three conscious occupants of the room he hurriedly bent down by Phoebe, healing her many cuts and bruises and burnt hand. Once he was done he, Piper and Prue went to leave the room, knowing Phoebe would need to rest but Cole stayed by her bed, determined to stay with her.

The other three returned to the attic instead Piper began work on editing the summoning spell whilst Prue worked on completing the vanquishing spell and potion. Now that Cole had returned it meant they would not only have to deal with all the demons the source was sending for the Charmed ones but also any that came looking for Belthazor. And with that in mind they had decided they would deal with the source sooner rather than later- as soon as everything was ready and Phoebe was awake, the source would meet his match.

* * *

In reality it was still a few days before they were definitely ready. Cole kept on pointing out ways to improve the potion and spell and he refused to let them do it until he was confident of it's power.

Eventually however they were ready and all five of them stood in the attic, potion bottles and crystal in hand. The plan was simple. Once the source had been summoned, Prue would use her telekinesis to move the last crystal in place as Phoebe threw the potion at the source. Together the three of them would then read the spell and in theory he would go up in flames.

Leo was still hesitant of the plan especially as Wyatt would still be in the house. Their father was away, Darryl had to work and since Wyatt had started using his powers they couldn't risk leaving him with anyone who didn't know their secret. Instead he was in his play pen in the attic, just behind where Leo was, meaning if anything went wrong he could immediately orb him away to safety. Because it was a full moon however the witches had decided the extra power boost would make the risk worth it and so the sisters began chanting the summoning spell.

"_Witches of the Halliwell line, throughout all of space and time,_

_Lend us all your help and power, in this darkest ever hour_

_Magic Forces black and white, reaching out through space and light,_

_be he far or be he near, bring us the the source of Evil here."_

Nothing happened for a moment and then suddenly the candles all around the room began to burn, the flames growing tall before suddenly going out again. Nothing happened for another minute but then there was a bright light, spiralling around an indistinct figure. As it cleared, Prue dropped the last crystal in place trapping the man. Cole however gave a small gasp.

"Wait!" He cried, taking a step forward and grabbing Phoebe's wrist to stop her from throwing the potion. Ignoring the sisters protests, Cole took another step forward, taking in the tall man's appearance. He was dressed in a tight black t-shirt and black genes, with long dirty blonde hair, a small beard and a very confused look on his face. "This isn't the source." He informed them flatly, having have many dealings with the cruel demon.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Prue, whose suspicions of Cole were resurfacing. "Of course that's the source why else would he have been summoned?"

"I don't know." Replied Cole, "but believe me this is not him."

"Then who the hell is he?" Cried Piper, furious that their plan had failed. As one Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Cole and Leo took a step towards the trapped figure. Similarly the man in the cage was surveying his surroundings, his eyes widening as they flicked from the book of shadows, to Phoebe, Prue and Cole, they paused briefly on Leo who had still not moved far from Wyatt's crib, and then they settled on Piper, the man's look of shock suddenly mixed with a look of sadness as he opened his mouth disbelievingly.

"Mu...Mum?"

* * *

**Okay, so that is the first chapter, I'm on a bit of a holiday at the moment so if you like it then please review/ follow so I know and if I get a response I will definitely update before the weekend- and the next chapter has future Chris before he even has the idea of going back and saving Wyatt! **

**Any way thanks for reading and please review!**


	2. Future Events

**The Future (before Chris has the idea of time travel to save his brother- he's about 19)**

Chris had once more found himself in one of Wyatt's dungeons. It wasn't the first time and, as Chris has no intention of stopping helping the Resistance, he was fairly confident it wouldn't be the last. Wyatt had discovered that Chris had single handedly rescued four leading resistance members who were being tortured for information, and on top of this he had vanquished some of Wyatt's top ranking demons and he was not happy. The cell Chris was being kept in had been specially made for him. It was fully furnished with a comfortable bed and even had an en suite of sorts, but it was also enchanted. Not only was Chris unable to use magic in it, but it was also filled with whisperings- when ever he was left in the cell he could hear the voices telling him to stop fighting Wyatt, to give in, to believe that power was all that mattered. Chris was strong however. Wyatt's propaganda could never effect him, he believed to strongly in the lessons his mother and aunts had taught him-he believed in good magic.

Chris had been in the prison for over a week before Wyatt came for him. Chris was lying on his bed and didn't even bother to acknowledge Wyatt's presence until he was standing over him, gazing down at him with a serious look on his face.

"What do you want Wyatt?" Asked Chris calmly, standing up and moving across to the other side of the cell from Wyatt.

"I want you to apologize." Stated Wyatt simply, turning to face his stubborn younger brother. Chris couldn't help but smile slightly at Wyatt's words. His brother was more upset by the fact that his brother had gone behind his back then he was about what Chris had actually done.

"Say please." Replied Chris, deliberately baiting his brother in a way only he could get away with. Suddenly however Chris found his air ways restricted, as he faced Wyatt he could see he had his hand balled into a fist, using his telekinesis to choke him.

Slowly Wyatt walked towards his little brother who was still struggling to escape from his hold, clawing at imaginary hands to try and release his air ways. Wyatt paused when he was less then a metre from him, his face filled with malice as he leant in so his face was directly opposite Chris'

"Do you think this is a game?" He hissed, staring into Chris' gently budging eyes, "I'm trying to create a utopia, where magic can rule without fear of persecution." He released his grip slightly to prevent Chris from passing out before he continued, "those people you so gallantly freed are working on a plan which will bring more pain to our lives before anything 'good' could ever come from it" He spat, swiping his hand through the air, sending Chris flying across the cell, landing in a heap against the wall.

"Their not trying to destroy you Wyatt." Coughed Chris as he regained his breath, "They're trying to save the people they love from being killed by your demons." Chris decided to omit the section of the resistance who were indeed trying to bring down Wyatt's tyrannical rule (much of which was being run by their cousins).

Wyatt however did not seem convinced by Chris' proclamation. He scoffed at his words before taking a step forwards, holding out his hand towards Chris who was still on the floor.

"Come with me." He spat. Chris looked at the hand cautiously, something told him that where ever Wyatt wanted to take him it wasn't for milk and cookies.

"I thought you couldn't orb inside the cell." Stated Chris, making no move to take his brothers out stretched hand.

"Well being me has it's privileges." Replied Wyatt. "Now take my hand Christopher." Chris flinched slightly when Wyatt used his full name, he only ever did that when Chris was in trouble. Nervously Chris got to his feet, the moment he touched Wyatt black orbs appeared around them and he felt the familiar feeling of rising and floating before the gradual return to Earth. Once the orbs had cleared Chris instantly recognised where they were. They were stood atop the golden gate bridge, looking out across San Francisco- the city Wyatt had named as capital when he had first come to power.

"What are we doing here?" He asked his brother nervously, staring out at the much destroyed and perpetually smoking city.

"I want you to sense for people who are under attack." He commanded, he wasn't looking at the city but instead was staring at his little brother. Chris frowned slightly but did as he was told, closing his eyes and feeling around for any danger. Chris could sense the immense fear which was emanating from the city but there didn't seem to be any one who directly needed his help. After a minute he opened his eyes, turning to face Wyatt. "You see Chris, you believe that the resistance just wants to save those they love from demons but you are wrong. They have convinced you that what they are doing, they are doing out of love, but they are lying, they are doing it out of hatred. They believe in good and evil and so think that a world run by demons can't be utopia. They are working to destroy me not realising at will leave them exactly in a worse position. They will have to go back to their old lives, forced to fight off another demon attack every day because no one but me can control them. Don't you see Chris." At this he grabbed his little brother by the shoulders, forcing him to look directly into his eyes. "I'm not destroying the world, I've freed it."

As Chris watched his speech Chris realised how far gone Wyatt was. He truly believed that world over run with demons was the best possible thing despite the fact that most of the schools had been shut down, families cowered in their homes not daring to go outside, hospitals were understaffed and supplied to deal with the survivors of the attacks. Wyatt had created himself a virtual paradise, while the rest of the world lived in a veritable dystopia.

"The world you described before was the world when we were a family." He replied simply. Wyatt scowled at his determined brother but Chris continued, "remember, when Mum and Aunt Phoebe were alive. When they and Uncle Coop and Henry would come round with the cousins and we'd play together. Sure we had to fight demons occasionally but are you honestly saying you are happier now then you were then." At the mention of their mother Wyatt spun around, an expression of fury on his face.

"THAT WORLD KILLED OUR MOTHER!" He yelled, making Chris jump and stumble back a few paces. Before he could say anything else however he was suddenly surrounded by a bright spiralling light. Chris Shielded his eyes from the brightness as he watched his brother try to escape it's clutches. The magical light was winning however and as Wyatt yelled "GUARD!" He suddenly disappeared, leaving a very confused Chris alone on the bridge.

Just as he began to orb, however, Chris felt a firm hand on his shoulder, keeping him grounded.

"Going somewhere Halliwell?" Drawled a Cold, familiar voice from behind him- one of Wyatt's guards had answered his frantic call as he disappeared. Chris rolled his eyes at his brothers rightful lack of trust.

"Yes actually." He responded coolly, not turning around to face his adversary. "I was about to orb down to the park to take a walk along the river and then probably have lunch in one of the gardens on these marble benches."

"How romantic" Came the voice in his left ear. Slowly Chris turned around.

"Oh it will be." He stated. "Perhaps you should join me." Chris gave Bianca a grin as she reached up and placed a warm kiss on his lips. Chris couldn't help but be delighted by the fact that she had been the one to answer Wyatt's call.

"What happened to your brother?" She asked, leaning against one of the support beams, taking in the man she hadn't seen for a week. Chris shrugged, although he did have an idea.

"Not that I'm complaining mind." He added, I need to get back to the base to see my aunt and cousins and to make sure there is nothing wrong." Bianca groaned at his words, taking both his hands, swinging them gently.

"You know I can't let you go." She informed him unhappily. "Wyatt would kill me if I was the one who let you slip again, and how would I explain my sudden spree of failing to keep you in check." Chris smiled, knowing Bianca was playing.

"Oh I don't know." He said thoughtfully. "you could tell them that I over powered you." He practically whispered, bring Bianca into a close embrace, "tell them that I was too fast for you." as he spoke he slowly reached into her belt, removing an atheme from where she kept them, "that I was just to good." he finished, gently pressing the tip of the dagger into her as he removed himself from their embrace. Bianca smiled cunningly.

"Oh I don't think they'd believe any of that." She taunted, shimmering out and appearing behind Chris, a second atheme in her hand which she carefully placed against his neck.

"Maybe not." Replied Chris, "but that doesn't mean you would be lying." With that he swiped his arm, sending the atheme in his girlfriends hand flying through the air, he then spun around, placing another kiss on her unresisting lips, simultaneously using the atheme to connect her leather jacket to the bridge supports using his telekinesis. With that he stepped out of her reach, blowing her another kiss as he was once more consumed by orbs and he disappeared.

Bianca watched Chris go and smiled wistfully. He was the only person who she'd let beat her in a fight. She felt something every time he came close to her, every time he kissed her. This was more than just a crush, Bianca realised as she shimmered of the bridge, this was the beginnings of love.

* * *

Chris reappeared in the main entrance to the resistance's base. He quickly made his way towards the main offices where he knew his Aunt Paige would be. As he walked through the familiar corridors he was greeted by many resistance members including Glen Belland, Paige's former best friend, Steve Montana- Richard's (Paige's ex-boyfriend) brother and even two guardians- the keeper of Pandora's box and the protector of the fairy tales, who had both joined the resistance after Wyatt threatened their protected objects.

Eventually Chris reached the corridor which contained all the offices of the main resistance leaders. Right at the end was the largest office which he and Paige shared as equal leaders of the overall resistance. As Chris entered their office he was barraged by yells and cheers as he was greeted by all six of his cousins who had apparently been in a middle of a meeting with their aunt/ mother until he walked in.

Payson, the youngest of the Halliwell children reached him first, she was only six and so instead of giving him a proper hug she attached herself to his leg in much he same was a a Koala. Next to reach him were Paige's twin girls- Penelope and Philippa who embraced him on either side of his body. Their older brother and Chris' only male cousin slapped him on the back and Phoebe's oldest daughters, Prue and Parker hugged each other when they decided it would be too difficult to get to Chris.

Once Chris had greeted all his younger cousins, he turned to Paige, indicating to her that he had news. Instantly he adopted an authoritative pose, dismissing the young Hailliwell's. Eventually despite much complaining and crying from Payson, Chris and Paige were left alone in their office.

"So what happened to you?" Asked a concerned Paige, taking in Chris' dishevelled appearance. She quickly put up her hand and began healing Chris' many cuts and bruises as he explained how Wyatt had caught him breaking out the resistance members and how he had only managed to escape because Wyatt had disappeared. He decided to leave out his meeting with Bianca- as much as he loved his Aunt he really wasn't ready to discuss his love life with her. Paige frowned as Chris described how Wyatt had disappeared. "From what your telling me it sounds like someone summoned him." Noted Paige, sitting behind her desk, frowning. "But I can't think of who would have the power to summon Wyatt, he is more magically protected then the entirety of the underworld."

Chris nodded his head. He had been thinking about that ever since he had arrived in the base. As far as he was aware Wyatt had killed any witch who would have enough power (other then Chris and the cousins) to do any thing to stop him. Even Phoebe, when her Coop had tried to stand against him had been killed and Chris couldn't think of anyone who would be able to break through Wyatt's protection.

"The only people I can think of who would stand a chance would be the charmed ones." He said aloud. "But well.." He trailed off. Paige knew what he meant, all three of the original charmed ones were dead and she was the only one left. When Piper had died, the power of three had died with her and now Paige was no stronger then any other witch.

Both of them sat in silence for a while trying to work out what had happened to Wyatt when suddenly Chris had an idea.

"Didn't you once tell me that when you had been younger, you mum and aunt Phoebe had accidentally summoned someone through time?" Paige thought about it for a second and nodded.

"Yeah, we needed help with a demon and accidentally summoned a younger grams." She smiled at the memory of the young, hippie witch before her husband had died. "So is that what you think could have happened here?" She clarified, "you think someone from the past summoned him?" Chris nodded.

"Before I left the bridge I tried to sense for Wyatt." She informed her. "We've always had a strong bond and I can sense him in the underworld too but he definitely wasn't anywhere on Earth or under it. Paige considered the words for a minute before hesitantly saying.

"What about over it?"Chris frowned at her so she sighed and pointed upwards "maybe the elders have finally decided they are going to do something about him." Chris scoffed at the idea. Ever since Wyatt had taken over, The elders had closed the heavens, they now only intervened if it was urgent. Since then Chris had seen his father twice- both times after Wyatt had summoned him. Leo never came for Chris and he doubted very much if the pacifist elders were about to start a war.

"Okay, well why don't you try calling for an elder and see what they can tell you, mean while I will be looking for a time travel spell." Paige frowned at him- uncertain why Chris needed a spell, if Wyatt was with the charmed ones then he would be no match for the full power of three. "Well we obviously need to go back and get him before he slips into the past underworld and brings back an army of demons that are all ready vanquished here." Chris saw Paige's uncertain look and he guessed that she thought the power of three would stop Wyatt. "Look Paige, if Wyatt has gone back in time then they won't know he's the source. He'll tell you that he's Piper's son and knowing the Halliwell love of family you'll probably help him if he can persuade you it was for the greater good."

Paige sighed, she knew her nephew was right. She nodded her head dismissing Chris to go and find the spell whilst she began to call for various elders. After twenty minutes her voice was horse and she hadn't got an answer. She guessed that meant the Elders were still staying out of matters on Earth and this added to Chris' theory of what had happened to Wyatt.

Five minutes later Chris returned carrying the resistance's replica of the book of shadows and Wyatt had claimed the original. He quickly located the time travel spell ans was about to recite it when Paige stopped him.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked, sounding scarily similar to Piper.

"I'm going back in time to retrieve my pain in the ass brother." Chris replied, confused about his aunt's reaction.

"Well your not going alone." She informed him simply. Chris gave her an incredulous look but Paige ignored it. "Christopher Perry Halliwell you are not going to go back in time to deal with your significantly more powerful brother on your own." She told him in an imperious tone. "I'm coming with you." She informed him, speaking over his protests.

"Aunt Paige you can't come, what about my cousins and who will take care of the resistance if we are both away." Paige raised an eyebrow at him as if startled that he was answering back.

"Your cousins will be perfectly safe in the base and I have put in place precautions to prevent them from leaving." She informed him simply. "As for the resistance I have no doubt that our deputy is full capable of running things well we're away." Chris opened his mouth to argue further but was interrupted by someone entering the office. "Ahh, speak of the devil." She commented, moving round the desk to great her second in command.

"Hey Chris, glad to see you're okay!" Greeted Darryl Morris warmly, shaking firmly by the hand. "You had us worried when we heard your brother was keeping you in the cells." Chris gave him a warm smile. With out Darryl most of the resistance would have been defeated a long ago. But with his connections as well as tactical knowledge they had manage to remain covert, whilst Darryl covered their tracks, much like he used to do for the sisters.

"Darryl, I need you to take charge for a few days." Paige instructed him. Darryl nodded his head, apparently not requiring an explanation. Despite this however Paige needed him to know where they were in case something went wrong so she quickly informed him of what was happening as Chris left the room to go and stock up on some potions they may need to bring back Wyatt.

In the potions room Chris ran into his oldest two cousins, Prue and Henry Junior. They were whispering secretly as they worked on a potion in the far corner. Chris grinned, sneaking up on them, leaning over there shoulders before whispering in their ears.

"Trying to find away around Paige's caging spells?" Both his cousins jumped, spinning round and trying to hide their concoction.

"Chris!" Exclaimed Prue, relieved it was only him. Chris grinned at them, but Henry Junior looked Sheepish.

"You won't tell mum about this will you Chris." He asked cautiously, not wanting his mum to put up more enchantments to keep them in the base.

"Of course not." Promised Chris. Both the cousins sighed in relief until Chris flicked his wrist, causing the contents of the potion to spray across the room whilst the potion book they were using flew into their hands. He tutted at his cousins before turning around. Ignoring their protests he grabbed the potions he had been looking for and walked out of the room, ignoring the various insults and curses Prue was sending after him.

When he arrived back in the study he found Paige ready to leave. He subtly dropped his cousins potion book on to his desk before joining her behind the book of shadows, facing the Triquetra Paige had already drawn on the wall, together they chanted the spell

_Hear these words, hear the rhyme, heed the hope within my mind,_

_send me back to where I'll find, what I wish in place and time._

Then the pair of them walked through the now open and spiralling portal and into the past.

* * *

**Wow, that was longer then I expected it to be. Any way next chapter will be back in the past and will be a sort of meet and great- how fun!**

**Thanks for reading! And please review- if you do I will probably update tomorrow! :D  
**


	3. Family Meetings

When the bright light around him cleared Wyatt quickly scanned the room. He considered forming an energy ball but knew if the summoners had the power to breakthrough his protective enchantments then he would be little match for them with one energy ball. Staring around the room he realised he was in the attic of the manor, but everything was different. Instead of the red velvet roped and tidy efficiency of the Manor Museum it was the cluttered chaos which reminded him of when the power of three had still been intact, and where he had place a hologram of the book of shadows, the real one now stood in pride of place- although noticeably thinner then the one he had stolen years ago.

Hearing a voice he turned around to face the witched that summoned them. His heart leapt into his mouth as he stared into the face of his Aunt Phoebe, who had died at his mercy many years ago, scanning his eyes around the rest of the faces he saw a man who he hadn't seen before and a woman who looked oddly familiar. They were standing closest to them, both adopting defensive stances. As he continued to pan the room his eyes rested on a very familiar figure- his father, looking much younger here standing protectively in front of what Wyatt recognised as his and Chris' old play pen. Finally his eyes sought out the one he wanted to see most in the world as standing of to the side, her arms raised, stood his mother, Piper Halliwell. Wyatt's heart began racing as he opened his shocked mouth to try and force out words.

"Mu..Mum?" He stuttered, staring into her dark, brown eyes. The woman looked shocked, turning to her companions with a confused stare.

"Wa..err... did he just call me mum." The others were also staring, wide eyes and Wyatt turned to great the rest of them.

"Dad? Aunt Phoebe?" Seeing her face brought back so many memories of the night she and Coop had been defeated by his Demons. Slowly his brain put together the rest of the pieces as he faced the other witch, "Au..Aunt Prue?" Now all the sisters were exchanging looks whilst the demon and white-lighter didn't take their eyes off stranger.

"And who are you?" Asked Cole, who seemed to be the only one keeping a straight head as they faced the man.

"I'm Wyatt." He replied simply, before turning his head back to Piper, "your son."

Piper covered her mouth, stepping forward towards the tall figure as if she were about to release him, Cole however blocked her path, not willing to trust Wyatt just yet.

"Prove it." Said Prue, who was also suspicious as to why her grown up nephew would be summoned in place of the source.

"Yeah, I mean you don't look anything like our Wyatt." Said Phoebe jokingly, indicating the baby who was sound asleep in his crib.

"True." Replied Wyatt, thinking fast as to how he was going to convince his family. "But I do have his powers." Leo nodded his head but Prue crossed her arms.

"He's just a baby, what makes you think he has any powers?" She asked, trying to trip up the person she believed to be an imposter. Wyatt just gave her a cunning smile.

"Please, I was protecting mum with mu shield since the womb." He stated proudly, "I also know I had healing powers as a toddler and could orb but I don't know if that will have developed yet." Looking around the room he could tell that he still hadn't convinced them so he continued. "Also as at that age I had now control over my shield I raised it instinctively if I sensed any threats, but I bet if I approached him he wouldn't view me as dangerous and so his shield would remain down." Phoebe nodded at this logical test but Cole simply scoffed.

"Did you really think we'd fall for that." He questioned, taking another step towards the caged man. "for you to approach Wyatt then we'd have to let you out of the crystal cage and move away from him, leaving us and him vulnerable to attack." The girls looked concerned at Cole's words but Wyatt just rolled his eyes.

"Baby me wouldn't be vulnerable to anything as my shield was strong even then, similarly you are the charmed ones, a white-lighter and I'm guessing a fifth magical being." He said, still not certain which of his parents old acquaintances he was dealing with, "do you really think I'd be stupid enough to attack such a concentration of power on their own territory?" Phoebe frowned at his words.

"If you're really from our family in the future then why don't you know Cole?" She asked, dreading the answer. Wyatt's eyes grew when Phoebe said his name. He had heard many stories about Phoebe's ex-husband and first true love. He knew he was a powerful demon who would never let anyone hurt Phoebe. Before he could reply however Prue put up her hand to stop him.

"Don't answer that." She commanded, the others gave her confused looks and she sighed at their foolishness. "If he really is from our future then he can't tell us anything that would change it too much otherwise their could be terrible future consequences." She explained before turning back to Wyatt. "If you really are Wyatt then prove it inside the cage." She instructed. When her nephew looked confused she rolled her eyes and elaborated, "create a small shield like Wyatt's, the cage doesn't stop you from using magic just from it escaping so you should be able to make one." The group nodded at this wisdom and Wyatt shrugged, quickly creating a bubble of blue matter which he expanded until it covered him completely.

"Satisfied?" he enquired, "or would you like me to show you more?" Without waiting for an answer he enlarged his shield further so it began pushing against the edge of the cage, slowly the crystals began to move backwards, then with one final push they flew away, freeing Wyatt from his imprisonment as he once more lowered his shield, putting his hands up to show good faith.

As one the others looked to Prue and Cole who seemed the most in control of the situation. They were both stating at the figure stunned however and, taking advantage of their surprise, Wyatt slowly moved towards his baby self, passing his unresisting father and gently picked up the sleeping form from his crib, rocking him gently so he wouldn't wake up.

"Aww, wasn't I cute." he said with a devilish grin, looking up to face the witches and their partners. No one moved or spoke for a second until Piper practically ran forward, embracing her future son warmly as he held his younger self.

"Wyatt!" She breathed as she did so.

* * *

It was several hours after that by the time Chris and Paige arrived in the future. The attic was now deserted as the group had moved down to the kitchen once they were certain it was Wyatt.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" whispered Paige hesitantly, "I don't see any sign of a struggle, I mean in a fight of the charmed ones verses the source I'd have thought their may have been at least a couple of broken windows but it seems the same as it always did." Chris looked around quickly, taking in the scattered crystals and abandoned potions.

"The spell should have taken us to where Wyatt is but we're probably a few hours late." Chris walked over to the book of shadows, seeing it had been left open. He quickly glanced at the spell and realized the sisters had been trying to summon the source which presumably meant they had a plan to kill him. Chris checked for any scorch marks or ash which could signal his brothers demise but then considered the scattered crystals and potions and his mind quickly put together what happened. "I'm guessing their wasn't a battle." He informed his aunt, "I'm guessing they trapped him in a cage and he was able to prove who he was." He stated, his stomach plummeting as he realized just how much harder that would make this job.

"So your saying that Piper knows Wyatt's her son?" She clarified, her mind jumping to the same conclusion Chris' had. "Well that's it then, we can't do anything to Wyatt as if we try she'll probably brow us up." Chris nodded hopelessly but knew they were going to have to try any way. Wyatt couldn't be allowed to run around in the past and they would need the sisters help if they wanted to return to the future any way.

"Can you sense where Wyatt is now?" Asked Paige- her sensing skills had not progressed but further than feeling the near by presence of evil and hearing her charges calls. Chris closed his eyes and sense two Wyatt's, frowning he found that Wyatt was both in the kitchen, along with five other magical beings as well as alone in the living room. He opened his eyes, wondering which Wyatt they would have left unguarded.

"One of him is alone in the living room and the other is with the sisters in the kitchen." He informed Paige who nodded slowly thinking it through.

"Okay, well if Wyatt has only just arrived then we'd have wanted to talk about him without him being there so we'd have probably left him in the living room and then Piper- overcome with maternal instincts would have kept the other one close to her." She stated reasonably.

"Well if your right then this would probably be the best time to make our move." Suggested Chris, pulling out two potions from his bag. "If one of us orbs in in front of him and the other behind and throw these at the same time then he'll probably only be able to stop the forwards attack, only realizing about the other one until it's two late." He reasoned. "This should knock him out for a couple of hours so we can talk to Mum, you and Phoebe without him interrupting." As he spoke he tossed one of the potions to Paige, who examined it for a second before nodding.

"Okay, but if the sisters arrive before we can throw the potions..."

"Then I'll deal with my sibling and you deal with yours." Finished Chris. "They are both just as dangerous but I have a feeling it would be easier for you to convince them of who you are then it would be for me. I don't sense another version of me in the house so it will be my word against them." Paige nodded briefly, knowing they didn't have time to argue.

"Okay, but I'll orb in in front of Wyatt, that way if anything goes wrong you can grab him from behind and orb him away before the twice bless can join with the power of three." Chris agreed and then together they orbed out of the attic and in on an unsuspecting Wyatt.

* * *

Unfortunately for them Wyatt was not as unsuspecting as they had anticipated. The moment Chris had arrived Wyatt had instantly sensed his presence. He couldn't help but be proud of his little brother, not only had he figured out what had happened to Wyatt but he had also been able to follow him. Despite this however he suspected Chris' intentions weren't to help him with what ever plans he had begun to formulate but rather to insist that he went straight back to the future. As much as he loved his younger brother Wyatt couldn't condone this opportunity being ripped out of his grip so soon, instead he came up with a plan which would hopefully guarantee the sisters help as well as keep little Chris out of his business until he was ready to return home.

When Chris began to orb therefore Wyatt immediately turned round to face the spot his orbs appeared in, ready to fend off any attack his cunning brother threw his way.

Paige arrived at the same time as Chris but was surprised to find Wyatt had turned his back on her, she gasped as she saw his arms twitching, ready to attack and realized Wyatt had known they were coming. Quickly she threw the potion just as Wyatt sent Chris flying over the sofa towards her. When she was certain Wyatt could no longer prevent the attack she quickly hurried over to where Chris had landed, healing the wound that had appeared on his head from the impact and failing to see the potion bottle suddenly being frozen in the air.

"Who the hell are you?" Came the familiar sound of Phoebe's voice as Piper hurried over to her grown up son, grabbing the potion out of the air and making sure he was unharmed.

Paige quickly stood up, her arms raised to show she wasn't going to attack. Phoebe however raised her arms in a defensive position as she stared hostilely at her.

"Phoebe... it's me." She began, taking a step towards her older sister. Seeing Phoebe didn't know what she was talking about she continued, "...Paige... your little sister." Phoebe's look didn't change, she turned her head towards Piper who was also thoroughly perplexed. "You know, the power of three... the third charmed one."

"Talking about me?" Asked Prue as she walked in on the scene. She had been on the way to check the book of shadows when she had heard Phoebe's yell. Paige's eyes widened as she laid eyes on her long dead sister whom she had only seen in pictures and a few times as a ghost. Chris, who had by now stood up of the floor walked over to where Paige was standing, also slightly in shock at this unexpected presence.

"Who are they?" Asked Prue, turning to Phoebe who shrugged.

"I think they're demons." She said. "That one was trying to pretend to be our sister and when we walked it they were both attacking Wyatt." Prue frowned at the two strangers then before either of them could defend themselves she gave a large swipe with her hand, sending the pair of them flying towards the window, landing in tangle of limbs behind the sofa.

"Wait!" Called Chris as he pushed Paige off him, "We're not demons!" Quickly he stood up and then before anyone could say anything he orbed himself and Paige back to where they had been standing originally. "See we're white-lighters, we're good." Phoebe and Prue seemed convinced but Piper, always the protective mother, didn't trust them. Instead she looked up to the ceiling,

"Leo!" She called. Leo had gone up to the heavens to inform the elders of Wyatt's arrival but as soon as Piper called for him he orbed back down to Chris' great surprise.

"Oh yeah sure now he comes." He muttered despondently to Paige.

"What's going on?" Leo asked Piper, eyeing the new arrivals suspiciously.

"White-lighters." Stated Prue simply, "they attacked your son." Leo frowned at the idea of pacifists attacking the twice blessed. He turned to face the intruders but Piper cut in before he could speak.

"If your good then why did you attack Wyatt?" She asked suspiciously. Chris was about to open his mouth to tell her that he was his brother and that technically Wyatt had attacked him, but Wyatt beat him to it.

"They're from the future like me." He informed them. For a second Chris was hopeful that Wyatt would tell the sisters who they were but he should have known better. "I've been working in my time to try and make the world a better place but there are those who want to stop be because they think I'm too powerful and therefore they don't trust me. The elders and most of the white-lighters know my intentions and don't see a need to stop me, but these two aren't pure white-lighters they are also witches, and they envy my power because they believe we should be equals." Chris and Paige were shocked into silence. The terrible thing was that most of what Wyatt said had been truth, he had simply spun it to make them seem evil. "Mum if you don't believe me try freezing them." Piper looked from her son to the two shocked figures and back, raising her hands slowly.

"Piper, your not fully in command of your powers, what if you blow them up?" Voiced Leo nervously. Chris' eyes widened at that idea, he stepped forwards, his arms raised slightly as a sign of peace.

"Wait, okay, it's true we are half witch but I swear we are good witches." He insisted, taking another step towards Piper, "I mean we'd have to be, we are Halliwells after all." Piper looked uncertainly back at him, her hands still raised, as he took another step towards her. "Please mum, you have to believe me." He implored, focusing his Jade eyes on her brown ones. Piper looked almost like she believed him, but then she turned to Wyatt for conformation.

"He's lying." He told the sisters and Leo in an icy tone. "He was my best friend growing up- and I once thought of him as a brother, which is why he'll knows you all so well, but he abandoned me and turned against me- siding with the resistance. So no." He said, injecting his voice with false emotion and fixing Chris with his icy gaze, "he is not my brother." Chris felt his heart plummet as he saw the sister take up defensive stances to protect Wyatt.

"No! He's lying." Cried Paige indignantly, before she found herself once flying across the room as Prue again swiped her arm.

"How can you say that?" Breathed Chris. He could hardly see his brother any more as the face of the source stared at him. He then turned back to Piper. "Please mum, you've got to believe me!" He implored once more, but she trusted Wyatt to much, flicking her hands at him, causing the vase behind him to explode, he flinched and backed away, trying to locate Paige. He didn't want to attack the sisters, he knew he wouldn't win and it would just make them trust him even less.

"What should we do with them?" Phoebe asked Leo as she leapt in the air towards Chris who barley had time to dive out of the way of her powerful kick. "I mean they're witch-lighters, we can't vanquish them."

"I'll take care of them." Proclaimed Wyatt, moving swiftly towards his brother and aunt.

"Paige get out!" Yelled Chris as he pushed Paige out of Wyatt's grip just as Wyatt grabbed him by the neck and orbed out of the manor, leaving Paige alone with her future sisters and brother in law.

* * *

**So next chapter will be sort of the siblings and a few other familiar faces. Also I know Cole wasn't in this bit but it was just getting to confusing so he'll return shortly :)  
**

**Thanks for reading and as ever please do leave a review! Thanks! xxx**


	4. Sibling Rivalry

They boys orbed into the now deserted golden gate park. It was almost midnight at freezing cold so they could be fairly certain that they wouldn't be seen. The moment the orbs cleared, Chris pushed himself forcefully away from his brother. The burning feeling of anger and betrayal he felt at his Wyatt's declaration slightly clouding his better judgement.

"How could you say that?" He screamed at Wyatt, "how could tell them that I wasn't your brother? After all I stood by you through, how could you betray me like that?" His voice cracked slightly at the memory of how his own mother had looked at him after his brothers words. Wyatt, however didn't seem the least bit abashed.

"Your a one to talk of betrayal, Christopher." He replied, his voice dangerously calm, "After all you're the one who's working with the resistance."

Chris had to fight every muscle and nerve in his body to stop himself reacting to his brothers words. Any sign of guilt would immediately confirm Wyatt's suspicions, and Chris didn't want to find out what his brother had in store for him if he ever discovered his treachery.

"I'm not! I would never do that to you!" He objected, trying to keep his voice as level as possible well the rest of his brain was screaming at him to orb away as fast as possible. But he knew he couldn't do that. Wyatt would find him- no matter how far he ran, Wyatt would always track him down and then he'd have hell to pay. Chris knew his only chance was to convince him of his allegiance.

Wyatt just scoffed and shook his head and then before Chris could say anything else he found himself being slammed forcefully into the closest tree knocking the wind out of him. He stared up in shock and horror of at the furious look in Wyatt's eye, whose face was only inches away from Chris', with his arm pressed Firmly against his little brothers neck.

"Really?" Hissed Wyatt, making Chris flinched at the malice in his voice, "then how is it that merely hours after I'm summoned, you arrive in the past having located and gained the trust of their leader?"

Chris flicked his wrist desperately, trying to throw Wyatt off of his neck, but some how Wyatt seemed to be blocking his powers, leaving Chris entirely at his mercy. He struggled for a second as his slowly suffocating brain tried to piece together a story.

"Let go of me and I'll explain." He gasped, trying to conserve as much air as possible as Wyatt continued to press down on his air ways. Sneering slightly, Wyatt released his grip on Chris, taking a couple of steps away from him. Chris tried to move away from the tree but found himself being shocked forward. Wyatt had conjured a forcefield, caging Chris in until he gave a satisfactory response.

"I'm waiting." Stated Wyatt, in much the same way a teacher would wait for an excuse for a late homework, although Chris knew there was far more at stake here then detention.

"You may have only been here a few hours..." he began quickly, rubbing his neck from where Wyatt had been constricting it, "but for us it's been well over a week." He lied. "I tried everything I could think of to get you back but given you've hidden the book of shadows..." He reminded Wyatt carefully, "I didn't have a clue what to do. Eventually it became clear that you weren't going to return any time soon, and so I decided I needed help from a more experienced witch, especially as by then I was fairly confident it must have been the charmed ones who brought you here."

Over the years of leading his double life, Chris had grown use to lying to his brother. Usually Wyatt would believe him though, he would never question Chris' excuses for being in unexpected places, or his reasons for vanquishing a few extra demons. Now though Wyatt had a look of distrust in his eye he had never fixed on his brother, and Chris knew he wasn't going to be as easy to convince of his honesty.

"But how did you find her?" He questioned icily, "She's hidden herself so well even I couldn't find her and your expecting me to believe you tracked her down in a matter of days?"

"She found me." Replied Chris simply, "Beijing was experiencing an uprising so I lowered my shield so white-lighters could sense me, orbed there and began vanquishing demons until she showed up." Chris knew Wyatt wouldn't be happy with the idea of him helping out with an uprising, but it was the easiest and most believable excuse he could think of and Wyatt did seem to believe him.

"So not only did you help them in Beijing, but you also informed the resistance leader that my empire was at it's weakest due to my disappearance?" He summarised, but Chris could see his eyes were softer.

"I did what I needed to do to find you." He answered coolly, staring straight into Wyatt's eyes. "Please you've got to trust me." He implored

Wyatt turned away from Chris, taking a few seconds to consider what he should do, running his fingers through his long matted hair as he did so, before finally turning back to Chris.

"Prove it." He instructed, still not allowing Chris out of the cage.

"How?" Asked Chris eagerly, stepping as close as he could to Wyatt without being shocked backwards.

"I need you to keep Paige occupied until we get sent home." He informed Chris simply. "I know she wants to destroy everything I've worked for and if she gets through to the Charmed ones then she just might."

"She doesn't want to destroy you Wyatt! She loves you, she believes there's good inside you and she just wants to help you!" Protested Chris.

"How many times do I have to tell you that there is no such thing as good and evil Christopher!" Demanded Wyatt, "There is only power, and those too weak to seize it." Chris closed his eyes at his brothers words. How could Wyatt have gotten so twisted in his morality, how could he deny everything he had been taught by their mother and aunts as they grew up? What had happened to him to make him doubt everything their family stood for.

"There is good in the world Wyatt!" Insisted Chris, "And I know some of it's in you. That's why your orbs are still blue." He pointed out. Wyatt gave him a cold sneer, holding out his hand and calling for a near by stone. The stone appeared on his palm in a shower of dark orbs.

"You see, dark and light are just the colours of two teams, fighting for power in a never ending and bloody war. Once you accept that, there is so much more you can do." He lectured, "Neither side will ever win, Chris, because neither side will ever embrace the power of the other. Even the source with such unimaginable powers is weakened by his belief in Evil. I consumed his powers and now control him in a way no demon could ever achieve. I have the power of the charmed ones and the source in me, I am the most powerful being in the world because I accept there is no such thing as good and evil." He continued, walking through the forcefield, grabbing Chris' chin and forcing his head up so he was staring directly into Wyatt's gleaming eyes, "you could have this power too Chris. All you have to do is embrace it."

"I don't want power, Wyatt." stammered Chris, "I just want my brother back." Wyatt let out an annoyed growl, pushing Chris away from him so he collided with the shield.

"I am the same person you've always know Chris. I've never left. But I need you to prove that you are still my brother, that you would never betray me." Chris took a breath, trying to work out how to make Wyatt trust him without directly promising not to block his plans.

"I'll try and stop Paige from messing with your plans." He stated cautiously, "but I can't promise anything. She's a Halliwell, Wyatt, and they're better at meddling than Scooby Doo and the gang. Now will you please let me out."

Wyatt seemed to accept Chris' reply, but made no effort to take down the cage. He turned away from his brother, walking a little way before speaking again.

"And I need you to promise you won't interfere either." He informed Chris, "Don't try and communicate with the sisters, and don't follow me." Chris' eyes narrowed in suspicion at Wyatt's words.

"What are you planning, Wyatt?" He asked nervously.

"Just promise me, Chris." Commanded Wyatt tersely, "If you do then I promise I will tell the sisters who you really are before we depart."

Chris swallowed hard at Wyatt's words, trying to work you what to do. Before he could respond however the boys heard a slight jangling, someone was calling out for Wyatt.

"That's mum!" Cried Chris, all thoughts of Wyatt's words disappeared "Wyatt you have to let me out, so we can go and help her!" Wyatt just ignored this however.

"Chris, promise me." He insisted, telekinetically twisting Chris' arm until it was about to break.

"Wyatt help her!" Cried Chris in agony, "remember what happened last time you ignored mums cries for too long!" Wyatt's eyes flashed furiously at the memory. He had been battling demons when he had heard his mothers cries. Instead of orbing out however he stayed until he was victorious. By the time he had arrived back at the manor, their mother was dead and Chris was clutching her lifeless body, screaming and yelling as tears pored down his face.

In his anger he flicked his arm, causing Chris to double over in agony as his arm snapped. Then Wyatt orbed out, leaving Chris still trapped in the forcefield.

* * *

After the boys had orbed out, Paige was left to face the sisters and Leo alone. Cole had had to go back to the underworld not long after Wyatt had arrived, to cover his tracks but he had promised Phoebe he would return later.

Despite being twenty years older then the sisters, she couldn't help but feel like the youngest again, as she stared sadly into the mistrusting gaze of her older siblings, thinking about how in her own time they were all gone and she had been left alone.

"Look I know you don't want to believe me. I said I was the third Charmed one and you can't believe that one of you will leave, but you have to trust me!" She pleaded, "I'm your half sister. I know you know about Sam, mums white lighter. Well he's my dad. They had a child together not long before she died." Phoebe glanced across at her sisters. Paige could tell that a part of her believed Paige's story.

"Perhaps I should check with the elders." Suggester Leo. Piper nodded her head at this suggestion and Leo orbed out before Paige could stop him.

"They don't know anything about me." She told them, "Mum and Sam had to keep me a secret because, as you know," She said, directing her words at Piper, "white-lighters aren't allowed to have relationships with their charges." Paige felt she was almost getting through to Piper as well now, but Prue was still suspicious. Paige wondered if it had anything to do with her future strong bond with Piper and Phoebe, or simply that they were more trusting than Prue. "I've proved to you I'm half white lighter and half witch and that I am the aunt of another the boy who you deny is your son. You are risking so much by not believing me. Please, I don't want to hurt Wyatt, I just want to save him from his powers... From the sources powers."

Piper gave a little gasp at these words, glancing around at baby Wyatt, who was lying in his playpen. Paige wasn't sure if she should have mentioned the source, the sisters would be less inclined to believe her if it meant believing Wyatt turned evil, but if she didn't there could be far worse consequences.

"Now, I know you'll want to go into the kitchen to discuss everything you've heard, as that's what we always do so please, take all the time you need." Paige informed them, sitting down on the sofa, her legs crossed, staring expectantly at the uncertain sisters.

"What and leave you alone to find the book of shadows?" scoffed Prue sceptically, "I don't think so." Paige shrugged at this.

"I arrived in your time through the attic. If I wanted the book of shadows I would have taken it by." She shrugged. She leaned back on the sofa, feigning confidence, while on the inside her heart was beating faster then a rabbit's and all she really wanted to do was to rescue Chris from his brothers clutches.

"Fine." Said Phoebe. Dragging Prue after her as she headed for the kitchen Piper picked up Wyatt from the playpen and followed them quickly. In the kitchen, the sisters looked at each other nervously, none of them knowing what to think.

"My son isn't evil." Declared Piper finally, gently bouncing Wyatt up and down. "And none of us are going to be killed." She continued, her voice cracking slightly as she looked at Prue. Prue looked away sadly at this however. From the way both Wyatt, and the strangers had reacted when they had seen her she had guessed that she wouldn't make it, but she didn't want to tell her sisters this any more then Phoebe wanted to accept the way Wyatt had treated Cole as a stranger.

"I think the power of three will protect us until we've completed our destiny." Replied Prue, leaving out what could happen after that, "Even if Paige is our sister, that doesn't mean she actually is in the power of three, or that we even consider her as family. Wyatt certainly didn't and the fact that his orbs are light shows he isn't evil." She placed a comforting hand on Pipers shoulder, but Phoebe didn't seem convinced.

"I don't know..." She began hesitantly. "Wyatt is half white-lighter, so is orbs would be light. But if he has nothing to do with the source, then why did he arrive when we tried summoning the source?" Pointed out Phoebe, flinching at the hurt look on Pipers face.

"Maybe he was sent here to help us win." She suggested desperately, "It's happened before- we've written a spell and it didn't do what we expected, but it did what turned out to be better. We called for help throughout all of the Halliwell line, so maybe he was the answer." Piper seemed so determined that Wyatt was good that Phoebe knew nothing short of seeing Wyatt kill his own grandfather in cold blood, would change her mind.

"Plus baby Wyatt can sense evil, and he didn't protect himself from the older Wyatt." Pointed out Prue, who also seemed to have taken Wyatt's side, "I just don't believe he would deny his own brother like that." She continued, remembering the way Wyatt had surveyed the younger time traveller.

Phoebe still seemed unconvinced but she knew it was important that they stuck together so the power of three would stay strong. She therefore decided to wait and see- if Wyatt was evil they would know about it sooner or later, and if he wasn't then this way she wouldn't have to deal with her smug sisters. Before any of them could say anything else however, there came a crash and a yell from the other room. After exchanging worried looks, the sisters quickly hurried towards the sound, only to be confronted with the sight of Paige frantically battling five demons.

In surprise, Piper raised her hands, accidental making a vase just behind Paige explode. Prue gave a swipe of her arm, sending two demons souring across the room as Phoebe sent a third one flying. The other two demons the conjured fireballs, sending them at the sisters. Seeing this, Paige called for both fireballs, and then sent them straight back at their creators, vanquishing them both, sending a smug look at the others.

As soon as two demons were vanquished, however, another four reappeared.

"Uh oh." Muttered Paige, diving behind the couch as a volley of fireballs came directly at her. "Chris!" She cried out, but there was no answer. She continued to call his name as she felt the couch slowly heat up under the pressure of the fireballs. Occasionally the poked her head up, orbing another few attacks back at their originators. But for every demon she vanquished more showed up. Eventually she gave up, orbing over to where the sisters were standing, hoping she could get them out before any of them were killed.

Mean while, Phoebe, Piper and Prue were doing everything they could to subdue the demons, without actually killing them. Piper refused to go with Paige when she said they needed to leave. Instead she was desperately trying to freeze the room, but instead was blowing up more and more demons, meaning the room was steadily filling up with demon ash and their replacements.

"Leo!" Cried Phoebe desperately as the girls turned to flee through the door, only to be faced with even more demons, "Why are they all attacking now?" She wondered out loud, "LEO!"

When no one came however, the girls began to get desperate. Paige tried to grab them, to orb them away, but Prue and Piper kept moving out of her reach.

"Wyatt!" Called Piper desperately, noticing her son, who was still sat in the kitchen, his shield raised, surrounded by demons. "Wyatt!" She called again. This time the baby orbed into her arms, expanding the shield so it protected all the sisters, other than Paige who found herself knocked to the ground when Wyatt raised it. "Wyatt!" She called again, only now she wasn't calling for her baby, she was calling for the far more powerful 22 year old. "WYATT!" She screamed again.

Finally a shower of blue orbs signalled her sons arrival. He quickly surveyed the scene, moving his arm dramatically, letting out a red light which vanquished all the demons it touched. The room was still after that. This time only a few demons appeared, which Wyatt quickly disposed of and then it seemed who ever had been sending them had either given up or run out. Wyatt quickly walked over to the sisters. Healing the cuts they had received in the fight, further confirming the belief in the older sisters of his goodness.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly. His mother nodded her head gratefully, embracing him tightly as he looked over at Paige.

"What's she still doing here?" He asked coldly. Paige took a step back as everyone in the room turned to her. For a second she almost believed they were going to believe her, to back her up and question Wyatt's story, then Prue stepped forward.

"I have no idea." She announced. With a sweep of her hand, the front door opened and with another one Paige found herself being propelled outside.

"Have a nice day." Said Prue in falsely sweet tones, before telekinetically slamming the door.

* * *

Paige got to her feet slowly, brushing the dust of her clothes as she trued to think of what to do next. She knew it would be suicide to go back into the house at the moment, so instead she sensed for Chris who had been calling for her ever since Wyatt had arrived in the manor.

Quickly she orbed to the golden gate park, where she found her nephew collapsed on the floor, cradling his limp arm.

"Chris, Oh my god!" She cried as she ran over to him, only to be shocked back by the forcefield. "What the hell!" She exclaimed as she stood back up.

"Wyatt's forcefield," Explained Chris quickly, "He's caged me in until I promise not to interfere with what ever he's up to." Paige nodded her head, taking a few paces backwards, raising her arms as she muttered a spell. The forcefield suddenly became a bright orange, forcing Chris to shield his eyes from the intense light. When the light faded, Paige hurried back over to him. Chris expected her to be shocked back again, but to his surprise she was able to get right to him, quickly healing his arm as she helped him, unsteadily, to his feet. "How did you do that?" He asked, impressed.

"Oh please," She replied, "I've been a witch for over twenty years Chris, I was bound to pick up a few tricks. And besides, I taught Wyatt how to do that." Chris gave her a small smile as he surveyed his aunt, taking in her ashen face and cuts along her arm.

"I take it it didn't go to well with your sisters then." He surmised. Paige gave a sad nod of the head.

"Yup, Wyatt's got them brain washed into thinking he's the perfect son." She informed him. "They've formed a tight union." Chris sighed, leaning his head back and staring up at the dark sky. "So now we're two witch-lighters battling the original charmed ones, the twice-blessed crossed with the source, Cole who also happens to be the future source and a white lighter." She finished dolefully. "And most of them are in their own time meaning they've also got allies. We have no one else."

Paige looked like she was about to give up but then Chris' eyes brightened slightly.

"Maybe not no one." He began slowly. Paige looked at him curiously as he gave her a slight grin, "I mean, there's always you."

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated for so long, I'm back at college now so don't have as much time. This also means any kind reviews would be gratefully appreciated as my teachers aren't being so kind :)

Any way, I know roughly what is going to happen but if there are any characters you would like to appear, or any conversations i.e. Cole/ Phoebe, Chris/ Prue, Big Wyatt/ Little Wyatt, let me know and I will try to include them as I obviously won't be able to have all the character meet given how many I want to get in :) Thanks.


	5. Cunning Plans

Phoebe couldn't sleep. She kept thinking about all that had happened that day. The arrival of her nephew, and then the two strangers who had tried to take him away. Despite all Wyatt had said though, there was something about the other two that Phoebe couldn't shake. She had seen the pained look the boy had worn on his face as Wyatt had denounced him, she didn't understand why Wyatt would ever do something so cruel to his own brother if he had been lying, but there was something about the boy. A familiarity- he had looked so much like a Halliwell, and she didn't understand how her sisters could have rejected him so easily.

Then there was the woman. Although she was clearly twenty years older then them, there had been something about the way she had looked at Piper and Phoebe- it was a look Phoebe knew all to well. She had worn it on her face when ever she had faced her two older sisters, the look of desire, like he wanted nothing more than for them to accept them as one of there own, there had been a longing in her eyes that Phoebe couldn't shake.

Giving up on sleep, Phoebe climbed quietly out of bed, staring for a moment at the empty space where Cole would usually sleep, before sneaking down the hallway. The door to Wyatt's room was a jar, Phoebe carefully pushed it open, creeping in to survey her sleeping nephew- or rather nephews as Piper had insisted that the future Wyatt should stay in the manor as well. The older Wyatt's sleep seemed troubled, he kept moving and shifting, occasionally calling out words or names that Phoebe didn't understand. She stood in the doorway, watching the sleeping boys for a while. They were the only reason why she didn't hunt down the misery future dwellers right now and pull them both into a tight hug. She couldn't see how a boy, born from such goodness and blessed with such greatness could grow up to be as evil as they had described. But then she could also see the difference in the two boy's face. While one one slept with such peaceful innocents, the other seemed conflicted, some how guilty, like his subconscious felt such remorse which could only come through when his conscious was asleep.

"What are you doing?" Came a whispered voice from behind her. It was Prue. Phoebe gave her a small smile before turning her attention back to the nursery.

"Couldn't sleep." She replied simply, "I thought I'd check on the Wyatts. You?"

"Couldn't sleep either." Prue confessed, sighing deeply as she leaned against the other side of the door frame, smiling at the nursery fondly as the two Wyatts continued to sleep. "How could those other two ever think Wyatt could be evil?" She whispered after a while. Phoebe nodded her head slowly. Clearly Prue wasn't paying too much attention to the elder, troubled Wyatt.

"I still want to know who they really are." Stated Phoebe, carefully avoiding the subject of the morality of her nephew, not wanting to cause a row at three in the morning. "I mean if they aren't Halliwells, then who else has the power or knowledge to travel back in time?" Prue shrugged, apparently she wasn't as bothered about the others, so long as they stayed away from her.

"Of course they're not Halliwells Phoebe, if they were they would have come and spoken to us, instead of just attacking Wyatt." She pointed out matter of factly.

"Talking to us didn't really work though did it." Responded Phoebe, still not taking her eyes of baby Wyatt's crib, "I mean Wyatt took the boy away before he could prove himself, and you kicked the woman out even after she saved out butts from all those demons. I just don't get why she would do that if she was evil." Prue looked at her younger sister is surprise.

"You don't trust them do you?" She questioned accusingly. Phoebe shifted awkwardly on the spot.

"Well they cant be evil can they- they're half white-lighter, and well." She began, moving away from the door so as they wouldn't wake the boys up.

"Well what? You believe that our nephew is evil?" She interrupted.

"No but.." started Phoebe but Prue cut her off again.

"You think he was summoned here because he really is the source?" She hissed, her voice steadily rising. Phoebe shook her head again, but had given up arguing with her sister. She knew that Prue and Piper had made up their minds about the time travellers and that there was no point trying to persuade them to see both sides until there was actual proof. Prue was still glaring at her, but Phoebe didn't have a response.

"Look, I'm not saying that Wyatt's evil okay." She replied hotly, "but I don't think the others are either. There's something bigger going on here Prue, and I just think we need to find out what before we start condemning potential allies." She pointed out reasonably, then before Prue could say anything else, she turned around and walked quickly back to her room.

Prue watch her sister leave, shaking her head disappointedly. She understood Phoebe's concerns and they were a key reason behind her insomnia as well, but she was determined not to dwell on them. She knew how important family was to Piper, and she was determined they would stick together, no matter how things turned out Prue knew the Halliwells had to handle them as group, and as uncertain as Phoebe was, no one could deny Wyatt was a part of that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Paige and Chris were hiding out in an abandoned chamber in the underworld. They had agreed it would be the only safe place to stay as Wyatt and Leo wouldn't be able to sense them there so they would be free to work on their plan.

The plan was simple. Paige knew that if Wyatt was born, it meant that young Paige was well on the path for searching for her real family and that she would have already suspected the Halliwells. Paige remembered the piles of papers that were hidden under her bed in her old tiny apartment, all covered in evidence which could prove her relation to the Halliwells if only she had looked closer.

They had agreed that the fastest way to get the present day Paige to believe them was by getting her to do magic herself. So while Chris would track down young Paige in P3 and begin to plant the idea of truly being a Halliwell in her mind, Paige would head down into the underworld, luring lower level demons to follow her before orbing out and shielding herself so as when the demons searched for her, they would be lead directly to the only Paige they could find- a defenceless twenty something, just leaving a nightclub with a potential new cousin. The plan was simple, but Chris desperately hoped it would work.

"You know there would be a simpler way to persuade the sisters right?" Pointed out Paige, as they sat in their chamber, waiting for the right time to begin. Chris shut his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, Paige had suggested the alternate plan several times, but Chris wasn't ready to go down that path.

"I've already told you that I'm not doing it." He reminded her, ignoring the groan from his aunt who was growing tired of his Halliwell stubbornness.

"Chris, he's your father, if you call for him he will come and he will realize you weren't lying." she insisted, raising her voice as Chris walked to the other side of the cavern.

"Paige, he didn't come when I broke my leg when I was nine, he didn't come when Prue accidentally blasted Parker out of the window when she first got her power, he didn't come when Mum was lying on the ground bleeding to death, and he's not going to come now." He stated simply, determined to remove all traces of emotion from his voice as he spoke of the father that was always letting him down. "I don't want him too." He added almost as an after thought. "I can't face him again properly, not after all these years." Chris hadn't spoken to Leo since he had been fifteen and Wyatt had taken control of the world. He had called for him, but he had simply disappeared, abandoned him like he had abandoned Piper, probably because he had abandoned Piper, Leo had never been the same after that day.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." She conceded, knowing how damaged Chris and Leo's relationship was. "But if it goes wrong then..."

"If it goes wrong, and there is no other way." Chris added, "Then yes, I will call him." Paige nodded her head once before sinking on to the floor, attempting to get some rest before that nights proceedings. But she couldn't relax, the events of that long day as well as her fears of Wyatt's plans were spinning around in her head.

Chris sat down beside his aunt, still unable to take his mind of his brother. In just five years he had transformed from mummy's little angle to satan's right hand man, and Chris didn't know how long he would be able to carry on pretending to side with Wyatt when every part of his brain was screaming at him to run away and never look back. The two of them sat in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts until suddenly Paige bolted upright, turning to face Chris with a look of urgency on her face.

"Chris, what ever you do at the club, do not let me hit on you!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Replied Chris, his tone a mixture of amusement a Paige's expression, and shock at her words. "Paige you're my aunt that is ridiculously weird!"

"So, she doesn't know who you are." She argued, "you'll just be some guy approaching her in a night club- what else is she going to do?!"

"Seriously? I'm not only betraying my psychotic older brother by doing this, but I am literally doing the opposite of what I'm meant to do to prove my loyalty." He reminded her. "Wyatt told me to stop you from meddling, but instead I'm doubling the number of yous attempting to stop him, and the part of this plan you most worried about is honestly a bit of flirting?"

"Are you seriously saying you're happy to flirt with your Aunt?" She questioned, a hint of disbelief in her voice. Chris shook his head exasperatedly.

"No, of course not!" He exclaimed, "Look relax will you, I have a plan which involves no flirting what so ever.. Just get the demons to arrive on time and I'll handle the rest."

* * *

Paige Mathews was sat alone in P3. She had been coming here for months now, ever since she had first suspected she might be a Halliwell. She felt almost connected to the club, as if spending her nights there somehow brought her closer to her suspected sisters.

"Piper?" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind her. Paige turned around and found herself facing a man with medium length brown hair, shabby and in some places burnt clothes and a some how familiar face, although she was certain they had never met.

"I'm sorry?" She replied as the stranger sat down besides her.

"You are Piper Halliwell aren't you?" Asked the young man, throwing her a friendly smile as he took a sip of his mineral water. Paige shook her head and the man looked momentarily confused before his face cleared and he gave a small laugh, "Oh, then you must be Prue..." Paige gave him an apologetic face, "Phoebe then?" He insisted.

"I'm not a Halliwell." Paige clarified. The boy frowned at her words.

"That is so weird!" He exclaimed, raising his voice slightly over the loud music that was playing, "you look so much like the pictures I've seen of them when they were younger I thought for sure you had to be one of them!" He told her. "I'm so sorry to have interrupted your night." He apologised, beginning to move away from Paige and back into the crowd around the stage.

"Why are you looking for the sisters." Paige called after them, unable to see the satisfied smile on his face just before he looked around.

"I'm their cousin." He informed her, "I'm down in California travelling and I heard one of them ran this great club so I just thought I'd drop in on some long lost family. I'm Chris Halliwell by the way." He said with a smile, offering out his hand as he sat down next to her again.

"Paige." She replied, shaking his hand warmly. "I never knew the sisters had any cousins." She queried, remembering some of the information she had discovered about the family when she had been looking for her own.

"Yeah, as you may have guessed from the way I greeted you, we're not that close a family." He confessed. "Our mums had some sort of argument ages ago because my mum didn't think they're mum should give her fourth daughter up for adoption or something." Paige's almost choked on the sip of water she had just taken at his words. "So because of that I never really met much of my family, which is one of the main reasons I'm on this trip." He said, ignoring Paige's splutterings, "So do you know the sisters then?" He asked innocently.

"Uh, no not really." She replied distractedly, her mind still on Chris' mention of an adoption. "I mean I know of them, but I've never really spoken to them...ever actually." She confessed, laughing slightly at her words. Chris shot her a curious look at her words.

"So if you don't really know them then how do you know about their lack of close cousins?" He challenged, taking another sip of his drink but never taking his eyes off her face.

"Long story. And not one for a first meeting." She replied simply, taking a long drink of water and deliberately avoiding looking into the man's intense green eyes. "So your mum cut off all connection with her sister just over an adoption?" She enquired, hoping the stranger might reveal more of the story. "That doesn't seem fair." Chris gave a small, satisfied smile at her question, although Paige didn't see what he was so pleased about.

"Well know, she was going to get back in contact with her, but she died not long after they fell out so mum never got a chance I guess." He replied with a shrug.

The two sat there in silence for a moment as the band playing suddenly got very loud, attacking both of their attention. As Paige listened to the music, she absent mindedly began drawing on a napkin. She drew the same image she always drew these days, three overlapping ovals connected by a circle. She didn't understand why she felt a constant connection to the symbol, but at home her note and papers seemed to be covered in it.

"So how come your story is of the table for a first encounter, but you feel it's fine to find out all about my dysfunctional family?" Chris enquired innocently after the music died down. Paige shrugged, a secretive smile on her face.

"I'm adopted," she explained, "it's okay to ask about other adoptions if your adopted." She justified lamely, her mind still focusing on all the information the young man had just told her. Chris gave a gasp of mock realisation.

"So that's why you're so interested in my family!" He said triumphantly. "Are you thinking you could be the fourth Halliwell sister?" he asked jokingly, finishing off his bottle of water before checking his watch.

Paige shrugged but chose not to answer. Chris beckoned a waitress over to the table. The girl was holing a tray already crammed with full glasses as she weaved her way over to where Paige and Chris were sat. Just as the girl reached them, Paige noticed Chris give a small flick of his wrist but was suddenly distracted as the entire tray full of drinks fell towards the ground, covering Paige in their contents as they went.

Paige shot to her feet, ignoring the waitress' stammering apologies as she headed for the exit, intending to get back to her apartment before her dress was permanently ruined. She was in such a hurry that she didn't notice Chris slip into the back room of P3, and completely failed to spot the strange blue light that crept out from under it a few seconds later.

Paige hurried into the ally behind P3, hurriedly trying to dab away some of the liquid with the napkin which she had drawn the symbol on. She had barely gotten out of sight of the club however when suddenly a hideous form appeared in front of her, learning horribly as it raised it's hand. Paige yelled, but was paralysed to the spot with fear. Suddenly in the strange creatures hand, a ball of flickering blue energy formed out of nowhere, and before Paige could do anything the monstrous creature had thrown it at her. Paige's hands flew to her face as she willed her self to be anywhere but where she was.

And then she was in her apartment. She had no idea what had happened, one second the ball of energy was inches away from her face and the next she was back in her small apartment. Her eyes had been so tightly that she hadn't seen the blue orbs surround her, and she had been so focused on the demon, she hadn't spotted her future nephew appear behind her, scattering her orbs at just the right second.

She breathed heavily for a second as she tried to work out what had happened, but her brain couldn't make sense of it. She looked at her watch and barely five minutes had passed since she had been talking to the young man in the club. It wasn't possible. Her apartment was a half an hour drive from P3, short of teleporting there was no way she should be here. It was almost like... almost like magic!

Paige didn't have too long to dwell on that though as suddenly the monstrous creature was in her apartment. She screamed loudly this time, backing away from the thing. 'Maybe it was that blue ball that transported me' she pondered, although she couldn't understand why the creature would want to just take her back to the apartment and then come for her again. Once more it raised it's arm, another blue sparking ball appearing in it's hand. This time Paige tried to run, she almost made it to the door when she felt the warmth radiating of the deadly weapon. She was so scared, she didn't notice the sudden arrival of the person she had been speaking to in P3, as he once more flicked his wrist, just as the blue, life saving, orbs consumed her once more.

* * *

Phoebe was sitting in the manor alone. Piper and Leo had gone out to dinner and Prue and Wyatt were out hunting for the other time travellers. Phoebe hadn't wanted to go with them though. She hadn't been able to sleep at all last night and was suffering from a dreadful headache. It was the sort of pain she got right before a premonition, only this one seemed reluctant to ever arrive.

Her relaxation was interrupted however by the sudden arrival of orbs just in front of her. She shot to her feet, prepared to defend herself in case it was one of the future people coming to take baby Wyatt, who was upstairs asleep. She was surprised, therefore, when a woman, who looked a few years younger than her, with medium length brown hair appeared before her. The girl had a look of complete shock about her as she took in her new surroundings.

"Wh...Where am I?" She stuttered as she spotted Phoebe. Both woman stared in shock at each other for a moment, and then the demon arrived again.

* * *

**Ohh, a sort of almost cliffhanger. Okay, so after five chapters I now know the exact plot line, so that's exciting! Sorry I haven't updated for a while but coursework is a great cause of writers block for me, but now that's done I'd like to think updates could be more frequent for a bit... maybe. Any way I was thinking about having some of the story in the future as well- what happens while the boys are away as there are other characters I can't fit into the past story line. If you'd rather I just focus on the past and not the future (as there are so many other dark future stories) then that's fine, but could you let me know, if not then I will bring in that plot line soon :)**

**Any way, thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Title Pending

Paige screamed, as once more an energy ball fired straight at her head. Again she was consumed by a cloud of orbs, but this time, instead of being sent away to another part of San Francisco, she immediately reformed in the exact same spot.

"I'm still here!" She cried out excitedly as the demon raised his arm for another attempt.

"Congratulations." Replied Phoebe sarcastically, as she grabbed a knife from the table and forced it into the demon's back. The demon yelled as it burst into flames and then the flames cleared and the girls were left alone in the manor.

"What was that thing?" Breathed Paige heavily, as she looked from where the demon had been standing a few minutes ago, to the woman who had just destroyed it.

"A demon." Replied Phoebe slowly, uncertain how the white-lighter had know knowledge of demons. "Who the hell are you." She questioned, still clutching the knife threateningly.

"I'm Paige Mathews." Relied Paige quickly, not wanting to upset anyone who can kill an energy wielding maniac with a butter knife. "How did I get here?" She asked quickly, before Phoebe could say any thing else. "I mean one second I was in the ally outside the club, then that thing...that demon attacked me and the next thing I knew, I was in my loft on the other side of town, then it came for me again and some how I was here."

Phoebe looked into the confused and frightened eyes of the young Paige and knew she was telling the truth. Even though she wasn't an empath yet, she had dealt with enough lying warlocks and demons to recognise that. She was just about to comfort her however, when something clicked in her mind, and she realized why the stranger looked so familiar.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, "Paige?" Paige's eyes widened at her sudden change of attitude, she gave a small nod but took a few steps away from Phoebe. "They sent you here didn't they?" She asked forcefully.

"Wh...who?" Trembled Paige, part of her wishing she had to face the demons again instead of this woman.

"The time travellers." Replied Phoebe distractedly, as she attempted to decipher their scheme, "They sent you here to convince us that they were telling the truth." She breathed.

"What are you talking about?" Asked Paige, making no attempted to mask the fear in her voice, "No one sent me here, the demon..."

"You said you were in a club before." Cut in Phoebe harshly, "Which one was it?" She enquired, having already guessed the answer before Paige replied 'P3' "And let me guessed, someone persuaded you to leave so you would be outside just as the demon attacked right?" She pressed, stepping towards Paige, still brandishing the butter knife.

"No one 'persuaded me to leave." Corrected Paige, "Some waitress accidentally spilled some drinks on me so I had to go home to change." She indicated the red wine stains still visible on her crop top, desperately trying to prove her innocents of what ever crime she was being accused of.

"And this waitress, what did she look like?" Enquired Phoebe, but before Paige could answer Phoebe cut in, "let me guess, about your hight; long, brown, wavy hair; brown eyes?" She described, watching the nervous girls face as she slowly nodded her head.

"Paige." Spat a voice from behind them. The pair of girls spun around to see a furious looking Wyatt, "I have to go." He muttered quickly as he saw the shocked look on his aunts face, he tried to give Phoebe a comforting smile, but his mind was too consumed with the thought of hunting down his interfering aunt and useless little brother. Quickly he orbed out, leaving an awed silence in it's place.

"Where did he go?" Asked Paige in amazement, walking over to the spot where Wyatt had been standing moments before.

"He orbed away." Replied Phoebe, having decided that this girl was indeed an innocent, even if she was a pawn in the time traveller's game. She carefully laid the knife down on the table before walking over to where Paige was standing. "That's how you got in here." She continued, "It's like teleporting I guess." She explained, when she saw the girl was still confused, "Except it uses magic not science."

"Magic?" Queried Paige, staring straight into Phoebe's eyes, "Like Harry Potter?" Phoebe smiled slightly at the comparison.

"Not exactly." She responded, "I'm a witch." She stated, waiting for the inevitable disbelief. "My sisters and I all are. We fight demons like the one you just met and save innocents- like you." She explained quickly, deciding there was no point in hiding the secret as the future dwellers would probably end up telling her any way.

"That's ridiculous." declared Paige, walking swiftly over towards the door, only stopping when she got out side and realised where she was. "Wait, this is Prescott Street." She spoke, not really talking to any one, "You're a Halliwell." She turned slowly towards Phoebe as if she were seeing her for the first time, before suddenly being brought back to her senses. "I can't believe I ever believed I was related to you freaks." she announced, before turning back around and continuing her hasty retreat.

It took a couple of seconds for Phoebe to process her leaving remark, before curiosity took a hold of her, and she pursued Paige down the street.

* * *

Leo and Piper were sat in the restaurant on their first night out since Wyatt had been born. They were celebrating their wedding anniversary, but both minds were focused on other matters; the arrival of their grown up son and the other two travellers predominately.

"And you're sure the elders had no idea who either of the other two were?" Asked Piper for what seemed like the hundredth time, as she absent mindedly picked at her fish. Leo shook his head.

"I told you Piper." He responded, "they had never heard of your mother having a fourth child, especially not with a white lighter, and given all the problems they gave us when we were trying to have Wyatt, I think they would know if there had been another half white-lighter half witch baby before him don't you." He pointed out reasonably, remembering all the controversy his feelings for Piper had caused in the heavens. Piper nodded sadly.

"And they didn't know who the boy was either?" She confirmed, still unable to get his pleading expression of her mind as he had told her he was her son.

"Like they told me, the future isn't certain and they can't tell if we will have another son or not, but personally I trust Wyatt, and if he says the boy isn't his brother then I see no reason to doubt him do you?" He questioned. Piper sighed, shaking her head slowly as she took another bite of the meal.

She more then any one wanted her son to be good. She hated the idea of that witch being correct in accusing Wyatt of being the source of all evil in her time, or the thought of him being able to denounce his own brother but there was a part of the encounter in the manor that she couldn't shake, the shocked look on both their faces as Wyatt had pronounced them threats couldn't help but make her wonder if there was more going on then her son was confessing.

"Of course not." Was all she said to Leo however as, as much as she had learnt over the past three years to never take things at face value, the thought of questioning her own son's morality was too much for her to deal with with out being presented with more proof.

* * *

Future Paige was sitting on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge, surveying the beautiful, un-destroyed skyline of San Francisco. It had been such a long time since she had been able to stay out in the open, to be able to come up to her favourite place and simply survey the city without fear of Wyatt's demons tracking her, and even longer since she had seen the city with out a plume of smoke rising perpetually from it's ruins. She closed her eyes, smiling as instead of sensing the pain and fear which arose from it in her own time, she was able t sense happiness, joy and laughter.

"I thought I'd find you up hear." Came a sudden icy voice from behind her. Every muscle in Paige's body tensed up as she recognised Wyatt's frosty tones. She didn't dare look round to face him or call for Chris' help. If Wyatt was here to hurt her, he was too powerful to be stopped just by his little brother, and Paige had no desire to put Chris in danger.

"Wyatt." Stated Paige as confidently as she could manage. "What are you doing here?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"You know." Began Wyatt, ignoring his aunt's question, "I was going to leave you alone." he informed her. "I was going to allow you to stay unhurt in the past and escape back into the future when the time came, all I wanted in return was for you not to interfere and I thought you knew that, or at least that Chris would have informed you after you freed him from my cage." He lectured, moving round to face Paige so his cold emotionless eyes were boring straight into her fearful brown ones.

"Wyatt..." She began, but he simply waved his hand, using his telekinesis to keep her mouth pressed firmly shut.

"It's such a shame that you feel the obsessive Halliwell need to interfere with every magical event in the world" He whispered his voice sounding genuinely sorry while his face showed no emotion at his own words, "I'm sorry, but you can't be allowed to continue, you just can't. I would try to convince you but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind." He said cheerily, before his voice turned cold and merciless; "So I guess I'll just have to try something else." He informed her, giving her a menacing smile, before grabbing her and orbing her down into the underworld.

* * *

**Hi, multiple apologies will now ensue :/ **

**1. Sorry it was quite a short chapter- I have to get up at two tomorrow but I wanted to publish any way**

**2. Sorry I said I would update more frequently a week before my 2 week long trip (so won't be able to update)**

**3. Sorry the Piper/ Leo scene was a bit weird- I had more planned but I'm really tired so may add more next.**

**4. Sorry there was no Prue, still no Cole and only a weird bit of Wyatt- they will all be in the next chapter!**

**4. Sorry about the inevitable mistakes- again I'm really tiered!**

**Thanks so much for your kind reviews and please, please do keep them coming- they usually speed up updates!**


	7. Loose Ends

**The Future**

"Where's Mum?" Demanded Philippa as she burst, uninvited, into Darryl's office closely followed by her twin sister. It had been almost a week in their time since Chris and Paige had left, but Morris had promised them that he would tell no one of where they had gone unless they were away for so long that he doubted if they would return.

His promise had not been easy to keep, however, due to the steady stream of resistance members, filing in each day, demanding an audience with their leader. The generally accepted story was that Paige was on a top secret and important mission whilst Chris had had to return to his brothers side before he was missed. Whilst this had been understood by the majority of members, Philippa and Penelope would not be satisfied until they knew exactly what their mother was doing.

"I've already told you she's on a..." He began tiredly, not looking up from the papers spread across his large desk.

"Top secret mission which we aren't allowed to know anything about." Finished Philippa mockingly, "blah blah blah we know, but she's been gone almost a week now and still no one's heard from her. How do you know she hasn't been captured or killed... or need our help?" She questioned desperately- the fear for her last remaining parent evident in her voice.

Darryl looked up at her sympathetically. He knew the cousins had had it worse than most of the other resistance members. Not only had Piper, Phoebe and Coop been killed, but Leo had abandoned them, Chris risked his life everyday by spying on Wyatt, and they had to spend most of the time in the base as their eldest cousin was ruthlessly hunting them. He wished he could comfort the twins, assure them that it would be okay- that their mother was probably safer than most of them as she would be protected by both Chris and most probably the power of three. But he couldn't. He had promised that he wouldn't and he had no intention of letting Chris down. Chris had saved him and his family when Wyatt had originally come to power and Darryl knew that he would be forever indebted to him for that.

"Don't you think that if the last remaining Charmed one had been caught or killed that we might have heard something." He pointed out gently, removing his reading glasses and rubbing sleep from his eyes. Pip thought about that for a second, then opened her mouth to issue another protest, which Darryl quickly cut off, "And trust me when I say she will have more than enough help where she is." He continued. Pip frowned at this cryptic clue, but before she could enquire further there came a voice from behind.

"Because they're in the past you mean?" Questioned Penelope, who was holding her fist in the air as if triumphantly clutching the vital clue. Pip looked triumphant and Darryl defeated, just as the astral projection of Penelope disappeared and the real version burst in through the office door, proudly displaying the copy of the book of shadows which was still open on the time travel page.

Darryl hated the twins powers. It was bad enough that the girls were identical, without them being able to duplicate themselves as well. Pip must have just been the distraction as Penny broke into Paige's office- she had sent her astral self so as he wouldn't wonder why only one twin had come for the daily interrogation.

Both of the girls looked expectantly at the ex-cop who rolled his eyes, knowing there was no point in hiding the truth from them any longer. He sat them both down and explained everything- from Wyatt being summoned, to Paige and Chris tracking him down. By the end of his tail, the twins were looking horrified.

"So you let them hunt down the most powerful dark witch in the world on their own?" Exclaimed Penny, thinking of how her dad had suffered at the hands of her tyrannical cousin years earlier and how her mum now seemed likely to share that fate. "They'll have no back up or allies in that time, while he possesses the powers of the source and so can call up a demon following no matter what time period he's in." She continued, becoming more and more hysterical as she thought about how hopeless their chances would be, even if the Charmed ones believed them.

Darryl walked over to the shaking girl, placing one hand around her shoulder, as with the other he carefully prised the book of shadows from her grip- knowing he needed to get the time travel spell as far out of the cousins reach as possible. Then, quite suddenly, Pip's astral self disappeared too and Darryl sighed. He could guess where Philippa was. She would be with the other cousins, recanting everything he had just told her. Sighing deeply at how troublesome Halliwell's could be, whilst at the same time thanking God that he only had to raise two non magical sons, he gently lead the now snivelling Penelope out of the office, and began walking in the direction of the Halliwell living quarters.

"We have to go and help them!" Declared Prue, the moment Darryl and Penny got through the door. By now Penny had mostly calmed down and she was shaking her head in agreement along with Henry Jr and Pip. Darryl however ignored his determined God children- looking past them to where his eldest son was standing frozen in the corner. Darryl groaned.

"Why is Mikey frozen?" He asked, although he could guess the answer. Darryl had asked him to keep an eye on the cousins whilst Darryl was working so as they wouldn't sneak off or start scheming.

"He kept telling us to leave you alone and trust that Paige was okay." Shrugged Prue, who gestured with her hands, releasing the older boy.

"...wave your arms and everything will be..." He cut off from his earlier lecture as he took in everyone's changed positions and the sudden arrival of his father. Groaning in the exact way Darryl had just a few seconds earlier he rubbed his forehead. "You froze me again, didn't you." he moaned. Prue shrugged again, apparently not sorry for her actions.

"Where's Parker and Payson?" Enquired Darryl, trying to keep the conversation as far away from Paige and Chris as possible.

"Oh, err, in Payson's room, I think." Replied Mikey, although he was uncertain given how long he must have been frozen for. "Darryl" (Junior) "was working with them to plan Payson's birthday party. Apparently she want to invite half of the resistance so the other two are negotiating the exact details with her." Darryl nodded- knowing how excited Payson got about her birthday, and hating the fact that such a young girl had had to spend the majority of her life hidden underground, celebrating her birthday with adults instead of friends.

"Like that matters." Interrupted Prue rudely, "all that matters is that we find a way to help Aunt Paige and Chris!" Behind her, Mikey was looking slightly confused at the news that the two resistance leaders, and his friends, were in need of help, but he refrained from asking for more information as it looked like Prue would probably blow up the next person who drew the attention away from a plan to save them.

"I'm telling you they don't need help." Insisted Darryl. "They know what they are doing and they'll have the past sisters to help them. If you were to turn up now, all that would mean was they had to protect you, and that you would be making it way to easy for Wyatt to get his hands on you." He insisted, knowing not only Chris and Paige, but also his wife, Sheila, would kill him if he were to ever let any of the cousins get involved in this.

"We can't just do nothing." Stated Henry, stepping forwards from behind Prue, "Mum is way to important to everything to fail now and Chris... Chris started all this. He saved the lives of everyone in this room and started the resistance. It's not like he wouldn't do everything in his power to help us if the roles were reversed." He pointed out to the agreement of not just the cousins but Mikey as well.

"I'm sure he would." Agreed Darryl carefully. "But unless you're going to tell me one of your powers is time travel, I'm afraid you'll have to find a way of helping them which does not involve leaving this base." He told them firmly, holding up the book of shadows as if to emphasise his point.

At that moment, a junior resistance member knocked on the door, requesting to speak with Darryl urgently, he followed the young girl out, but was careful to give strict instructions that they were not to leave the room until he got back.

The assembled teens didn't speak for a while, all caught up in their own worries and thoughts. Henry couldn't het remember the first time they had been invited to resistance- how Chris had risked exposure just to make sure his family would be safe after his father had died he remembered how he, Prue and Parker had been sat in some deserted room in magic school, his cousins had been trying to comfort him as his sisters stayed with their mother. Suddenly his sisters had burst into the room, uncharacteristically ferocious looks on both of their identical faces.

"_One of them is finally in the open!" Announced Philippa menacingly. Prue, Parker and Henry all gave her confused looks, not sure who she was talking about. "They're in P3 right now and they are completely alone!" Prue frowned for a second, then her eyes grew wide as she realised who her cousin must be talking about._

"_Wait, are you talking about one of our darling cousins?" She asked excitedly, hoping off the desk she had been sat on and blowing up one of the desks as she spat the final two words. "Which one?" She asked darkly, as if she were already preparing to attack._

"_Chris." Replied Penelope excitedly, "It's the first time I've felt his presence since..." 'Since he chose his brother over us' was what she wanted to say but somehow, even though had been more than a year, it still hurt to think about his treachery. Instead of finishing her sentence, she let the words hang in the air. Parker and Henry look crestfallen, but Prue seemed more determined than ever._

"_Well what are we waiting for then?" She asked, grabbing hold of Henry's wrist so as she could orb them both down to the club._

"_Wait, we can't go to him." Objected Henry, pulling out of her grip and going to stand in-between his two sisters, survaying his cousin sternly. "It's obviously a trap. The moment we arrive, we will be surrounded by demons and taken to see Wyatt. Chris is just the bait, waiting to lure us in." Pip and Penny seemed to agree with their brother, but Parker seemed unsure._

"_But Wyatt isn't even in the country at the moment." She informed them, "He's working his way through most of Europe, trying to take all the smaller countries so as the larger ones will be surrounded, Mum said he went with the promise that he wouldn't return until they had all fallen. He won't be in San-Fransisco for weeks, so Chris defiantly won't have his big brother as back up. This may be our only chance." _

_Prue wrapped her arm around her younger sisters shoulder. They had all wanted to see their cousin since all this had started and they had been forced into hiding. At first they wanted to try and persuade him back, but after Henry had been killed when hundreds of demons had attacked the station, there had been a different reason, revenge. And now the cousins were so close, they were determined to see it through to the end. _

_Of course they had to be prepared. It it were a trap then Chris would surely have demons ready to ambush them, so they grabbed potions from the store room as well as five crystals, with which they could imprison their treacherous cousin. Once they were ready they got into a circle, each holding a crystal. Henry stood next to Prue- as he had no active powers she would have to beam him to the club. _

_When they arrived however Chris was prepared. Prue, Pip, Penny and Parker had quickly placed their crystals, but Henry had to move away from Prue inorder to place his, and in that time, Chris effortlessly used his telekenisis to take the crystal out of Henry's hand and into his own. Chris gave his cousins a warm smile, trying to show that he was genuinly delighted to see them after so long. Prue however wasn't buying it. As soon as she saw Chris holding the crystal in his hand, and the cocky smile on his face, she lost it. Walking steadily towards him, a murderous glint in her eye._

"_You bastard!" She cried, sending a blast of energy at him as soon as the other cousins were behind her, forcing him to dive for cover behind the bar, "how dare you stand their so calm after everything.." she sent another blast at the bar, destroying it and leaving Chris exposed, "...you've..." She sent another blast at the shelf just above his head, sending a shower of glass down upon him, "...done!" She finished, but this time she didn't blast, she found herself frozen, her arms forced to her side. Parker and her cousins, watched in horror as Chris stood up, his fingers pinched tightly together, telekenetically holding Prue frozen._

"_And what have I done, Prue?" He asked calmly, stopping before he crossed the boundary's to the broken crystal cage, so as not to intimidate his cousins too mush, "What evil acts have I committed that meant I deserved such a greating?" At his words Henry gave a spluttering of disbelief, glaring menacingly at the stranger who was once his cousin._

"_It's your fault my fathers dead." He spat, advancing on the significantly smaller boy._

"_My fault?" Stuttered Chris, momentarily shocked by this accusation, "Uncle Henry died from a demon attack at the police station the day he wasn't supposed to be there. I made Wyatt wait a day to try and save him, I never wanted my family hurt!" He insisted, but his words fell on deaf ears._

"_Don't you dare call him 'uncle'!" Cried Penelope. She and Pip had both astral projected so they could surround their cousin as they advanced on him behind their brother. "We stopped being family the day you chose Wyatt over us!."_

"_Is that so?" Questioned Chris who had frozen where he stood as he watched the seven forms advance on him. If he had been hurt by Penny's cruel words his face didn't show it. "Then why did you come?" He asked coolly, "why didn't you send one of the sisters, or a complete stranger? What made it so personal that you had to risk everything just to see me?" The younger witches paused, unable to answer his penetrating questions._

"_Why did you come?" Asked Parker, how before how had been deep in concentration as she tried to get a premonition- some sort of sign as to whether or not they could trust the boy standing in front of them. Chris smiled at her cousin, but she did not return it, "Are you hear trying to capture us?" She questioned, "I'm guessing we're pretty high up on your brother's most wanted list." She tried to keep her voice as emotionless at Chris' but seeing him and the mention of Henry had brought up emotions that she was struggling to keep down._

"_Actually your not as high up his list as you once were." He informed them in a conversational tone, still able to keep up the emotionless facade he had learned from his time in Wyatt's camp. "Not any more. Now there is a far larger problem emerging. There's a resistance, and Wyatt seems determined to crush it. And that's actually why I'm here."_

_Chris' words peaked the interest of all present. The had been hidden away in magic school for so long that they had been cut off from all communication unless it had first been censored by their mothers._

"_So what?" Demanded Prue, "You came here to find out what we know, to see if we would sell out the resistance as easily as you sold out your family." At her words, Chris gave a small chuckle._

"_No. I know for a fact that you don't know anything about the resistance." He told her calmly, "Like I said, that's why I'm here." His words hung in the air for a minute as he waited for his cousins reaction. They were all gawking at him as they realised what he meant, Pip and Penny's astral selves had even disappeared as they focused fully on their cousins. "I want you all to join me." He stated._

Henry was jogged out of his thoughts by a sudden disruption outside. Mikey hurried to the door, followed closely by the others, just as Darryl Junior, Payson and Parker emerged from Payson's bedroom. Outsides they heard cries of alarm and many footsteps all heading for th same place.

Quickly they all left, wanting to find out what was going on, Darryl's orders completely forgotten. Eventually the crowd stopped at the main entrance, there were several people there and the group had to push forcefully to worm their way to the front. When they finally had a view of the events, what was happening became immediately clear. Darryl, and a number of other senior resistance leaders were all surrounding a demon girl who was trapped inside a crystal cage. She was insisting that she didn't work for Wyatt, and was holding up a small silver key, which they all recognised as the key to the headquarters, which could get you in even if you weren't supposed to. There was only one person that had one, so as he would be able to get in and out even when there was an emergency lock down- so how did this girl have it. They all heard her mention Chris' name when suddenly Parker gave a small giggle as she realised who the intruder was.

"That's Chris' girlfriend." She informed them through her mirth.

* * *

**The Past/ present day in terms of the story**

"Paige wait!" Cried Phoebe as she hurried after the rapidly disappearing form of the younger woman. Paige made no attempt to acknowledge the plea and even seemed to increase her pace. Phoebe sighed, before quickly scanning the deserted street- checking for passing witnesses and nosey neighbours. As it was nearing midnight all the curtains in the houses were drawn and there was no sign of anyone else around.

Phoebe suddenly leapt into the air, levitating several feet off the ground as she sped towards the fleeing Paige, catching up with her in just a few seconds as she landed besides the amazed woman.

"You really weren't joking about the whole magic thing huh?" She croaked, staring with a mixture of awe and terror at the woman before her. Phoebe smiled at her sympathetically, remembering the reaction of her sisters when they had first discovered witchcraft existed.

"What did you mean you couldn't believe you ever believed you were related to us?" She asked hurriedly, trying to snap the amazed girl out of her trance. She just shrugged and shook her head. Ever since she had discovered they were witches, Paige had firmly shoved the idea of being a Halliwell from her mind. No matter how much she wanted to find her family, she knew she could never be what they were.

"Oh that... that was nothing." She said airily, trying to wipe any suspicion from the witches mind, now wanting to escape more than ever. "There was a time when I thought I had found some evidence that we were related but... but more recently I've come to know that that can't be the case." She gave a small, fake, laugh, trying to make Phoebe think it laughable that they could be related. Phoebe however was still deep in thought and only spoke again as Paige began to move away again.

"Since just now, you mean?" She asked coolly, not moving in pursuit of the woman this time. "Since you found out our secret?"

Paige didn't respond right away. Phoebe was right- that was the main reason she forced herself to walk away from the Halliwells, despite all the evidence pointed to them being her sisters. She bowed her head slightly, fearing what terrible retribution the witch could impose on her at this slight. She took a breath,

"I swear your secret is safe with me." She promised, before turning around and staring straight into Phoebe's eyes, her conviction in her words removing all fear. "But I am no witch."

* * *

"I'm telling you this is pointless." Insisted Wyatt for the thousandth time as he followed his aunt along yet another back street ally.

Prue had been regretting throwing out Paige since not long after she had uttered her cruel words. At the time she had just wanted the woman out of her house- angered by her insistence of her Nephews wrong doings, and pained by the thought of one day abandoning her sisters. Later, however, she realised the dangers of letting those potentially dangerous strangers loose out of their own time- who knows what damage they could cause the time lines.

She and Wyatt had been out all day, trying to track them down again- although Wyatt wasn't really helping. Although he was also concerned about what Paige might be up to- whith her perpetual determination to destroy even his best laid plans, he couldn't risk letting her any where near the sisters. He had to trust that Chris would keep his promise to keep Paige away, and in the meantime prevent Pure from hunting for Paige.

Prue ignored him however, as she had done for most of the day. She continued ber fast paced march as she relentlessly hunted for them. Before she could get much further however, suddenly three demons appeared in front of them. The largest, who was probably the leader of these fierce and muscular attackers turned to Wyatt, who promptly raised his arms waiting for the attack. The demon however made no attempt to injure him. Instead it placed its large fist against his chest and made a small movement which Wyatt assumed was an attempt at a bow.

"My l..." It grunted, but Wyatt quickly cut him off with a wave of his arm, which effortlessly vanquished not only the leader, but also his two henchmen as well. Prue watched the whole event, a curious look on her face.

"What was that?" She asked, referring to the reverence the demon had shown Wyatt. Her nephew just shrugged however.

"I have the ability to send this wave of heat from my hands." He explained avoiding the actual question, "I think I started doing it when I was five and wanted hot milk." He continued with a small smile as he remembered old, more innocent, times.

"That's not what I..." she began but Wyatt had already started moving off at a faster pace, forcing her to stop talking and practically run to keep up with his long strides.

"Maybe we should go and mum and aunt Phoebe." He suggested innocently, wanting to get out of the open as soon as possible. It seemed that demons had felt the arrival of his power in this time, and several of those who had been put aside by the source, were coming to him in the hope of joining his army. As such, streams of demons had been approaching them all day, and while he had been explaining it away as the source probably returning to strength and the demons wanting to kill the charmed ones to prove their loyalty, it was becoming more and more difficult to get his aunt to believe him when the demons made no effort to attack. "I mean all these demons attacks must mean something, what if they're in danger as well?" Prue considered his suggestion for a second, then remembered the vast quantity of demons that had attacked at the manor the previous night and thought her nephew may have a point.

"Okay, we should go back to the manor any way, there is no way we can find your _friends_ this way." Se agreed, gripping hold of her nephews arm so he could orb them both back to the attic. "Right." started Prue the moment they reformed, as she went back over to the map and scrying crystal she had abandoned earlier. "You go and check on my sisters and Leo, while I have another go at trying to scry for Paige and Chris." She instructed. Wyatt inwardly groaned at his aunts refusal at giving up her hunt for his aunt and brother, but said nothing knowing that without something personal of theirs to scry for or any knowledge of their true identity she would be unlikely to find them anyway. "I figure if I scry for things out of their time I should be able to find something." She added just as he orbed out.

'Damn' he thought to himself, 'that might just work'. At that moment however he reappeared in the sun-room and immediately took in the scene of his Aunt Phoebe talking to a much younger Paige. He heard the description of the waitress who had inadvertently left and he had no doubt in his mind of who that was. "Paige" He spat menacingly, making both the woman spin around with shock. Not wanting to have to explain himself however he muttered an apologetic "I have to go" and then orbed away to truly track down his interfering aunt.

* * *

**Well that was long. Well done and many thanks for reading until the end! I had meant it to be shorter, but the future section sort of got away from me and then I still wanted to include other parts. I had to cut the final section of the chapter out otherwise I fear it would have been too long even for me, so that and a couple of other exciting bits means I will be updating very soon i.e. tomorrow (depending on time, number of reviews, packing etc.) or at some point depending on internet whilst I'm away- so review tonight and I will update very quickly indeed! (oh and the section I cut was the return of Cole) :D**

**Any way Thanks again! I love all my readers and especially my reviewers!** **Speak soon...**


	8. Intimate Reunions

Disheartened, Phoebe returned to the manor, only to find the six moth old Wyatt sat on the sofa, smiling and giggling at nothing in particular. Phoebe smiled, all thought of her meeting with Paige momentarily forgotten.

"Hey mister, you know you're not supposed to orb out of your room." She scolded lightly, walking over to where Wyatt was sitting. Before she could pick him up, however, Wyatt had raised his shielded instantly alerting Phoebe that they were not alone in the house. Instinctively, Phoebe kicked her foot back hard, she heard a loud grunt as it connected to the demon who had just shimmered in behind her.

"Nice to see you too." Wheezed Cole as he disentangled himself from the curtains Phoebe had kicked him into.

"Oh my God, Cole, I'm so sorry!" Exclaimed Phoebe as she helped him up.

"I see your nephew still doesn't trust me." He observed with a small smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Apologized Phoebe, picking Wyatt up who had begun to cry.

Once Phoebe had put Wyatt back to bed, she and Cole were sat back in the lounge, Phoebe happily curled up against Cole's chest.

"So how are you here any way?" Asked Phoebe, as Cole gently brushed her hair off of her forehead, "When you left you didn't think you'd be able to return for weeks, won't the other demons miss you?"

"Not at the moment," Cole informed her happily, "the whole underworlds in turmoil. Not only did the source loose a lot of followers after we weakened him, but now some new power's down there, and every demon is clamoring to join it's inner circle."

"Wait, a new power?" Questioned Phoebe urgently, sitting up and turning to face Cole. "What new power?" Cole shrugged, not meaning his words to agitate the woman he had been pining for for so long.

"No one knows." He replied causally. "It just appeared out of no where. Other demons have tried finding out more, of course, but none have returned."

"You think he's raising an army?" Asked Phoebe, not liking the idea of having to take on another being as powerful as the source.

"I doubt it." Dismissed Cole, "More likely it's trying to stay hidden and vanquishing any demon stupid enough to look for it. We'd have heard if an army were assembling, the brotherhood would have been approached." Phoebe noted with satisfaction the disdain with which Cole said 'brotherhood'- maybe there was a chance for the demon yet.

Phoebe relaxed back on to the coach. If this new power was indeed vanquishing demons then it couldn't be too much of an enemy of the Charmed ones. But then another thought struck Phoebe which made her stomach sink.

"Wait, when did you say this new power emerged?" She asked hesitantly.

"As far as anyone can tell, it seemed to have risen only yestur..." he began, but broke off as he realized what Phoebe must be thinking, "Although I'm certain they must have been accumulating their power for much longer." He added, trying to comfort Phoebe, but she didn't seem convinced.

"It's just... things happened after you left." She began, "more... more people arrived from the future, and they claimed that Wyatt wasn't all that he seemed." Cole frowned, but didn't interrupt with questions as Phoebe explained all that had happened since Cole had gone back to the underworld, right up until the young Paige's visit.

"So you believe them then? Asked Cole once she had finished, "you really think that that little boy, who raises his shield in the presence of any demon- no matter how much on the side of good, or love with his aunt they my be- would really become evil. The twice blessed, first son of the Charmed ones?" Cole seemed sincere in his tone, but there was something about the look he had in his eye that made Phoebe believe he didn't think it was as ridiculous an idea as he was making out.

"Maybe... no... oh, I don't know." She sighed, burrowing herself into the demons warm body, "it's just, the more I think about it, the more the pieces fit together." She explained, "I mean, it would explain why he arrived when we were trying to summon the source, why he was so keen to get the other two visitors out of the house, the dark clothes, and why the other boy looked so much like Prue." Phoebe added the last point almost like an afterthought, although she had spotted the resemblance them moment she had laid eyes on the boy.

"Or, the woman and the kid could be the new power, and Wyatt be the one trying to stop them." Reasoned Cole, but Phoebe just shook her head.

"Then why would they come back?"

It was a simple statement, but Cole couldn't deny it's accuracy. Their was no motive for the pair of time travelers to come after Wyatt unless they truly were trying to stop him. If they were evil, surely they would have used Wyatt's absence to inflict damage in their own time, where they would have allies and weapons, instead of perusing the one person who could stop them into a time where they would be alone and powerless.

Cole couldn't think of anything to say to comfort Phoebe, who now seemed totally convinced of her nephews moral stance. Instead, he just wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head. Phoebe, however, was less focusing on her nephews wrong doings, and more concerned on how she would explain her suspicions to her very sensitive sister.

* * *

Paige awoke with a start, wincing at the pain which was shooting through her body. Looking around she quickly realized where she was- the underworld. But this wasn't the safe cave she and Chris had been sheltering in. Looking closer at it though, Paige realized with a sinking feeling that she did know the cave- well. It was one Wyatt had used back in their own time to torture and interrogate potential resistance members. Paige had rescued many from this foul place, although she had a suspicion she would have a much harder job rescuing her self.

She tried to orb away, but some sort of force field sent electricity shooting through her body, sending her sprawling to the ground.

"Chris!" She called out weakly, trying to get to her feet before being shocked back once again. "Leo, please!" She tried, although she didn't hold out much hope for her not-yet brother in law to save her.

"It's no use." Came a cold voice from the shadows, "no one can here you." Paige looked up from where she was collapsed on the ground to see the familiar silhouette of her nephew sauntering towards her. "No one will save you this time." Paige closed her eyes, preparing for the inevitable attack, but when nothing happened, she reopened her eyes, to see Wyatt leaning against a near by rock, smiling in amusement at her.

"What are you waiting for?" Asked Paige with as much confidence as she could muster, "why don't you just kill me already." Wyatt just shook his head, moving towards Paige and kneeling just before the boundaries of her cage, so as they were eye to eye.

"No why would I want to do that?" He hissed, "what sort of monster do you think I am, that could kill his own family?" Paige turned away from his ice blue eyes, but couldn't help her self from spitting back a response.

"What about Coop, Henry, Phoe.." She began before the emotion at these memories became to much for her to continue, "How dare you say they weren't family?" Paige couldn't prevent the tears from falling from her eyes as she spoke.

"I didn't kill them." He said simply, but Paige did think she hear an undertone in his voice- regret maybe? Paige scoffed at his words, but still couldn't face him. Wyatt, angered by her disbelief, stood up, looming tall over his aunt. "Uncle Henry never should have been at the station during the attack, and I dealt with the demons response for his death. And as for Aunt Phoebe, well her death was certainly regrettable, but it was not by my hand that she died. And Uncle Coop isn't dead. He may have been driven out of his mind as he drove that dagger through Phoebe's heart, but I assure you: he is alive." Paige still couldn't face her estranged nephew, but she couldn't ignore his words either.

"Your lying." She whispered

"I'm not." Replied Wyatt, "Your brother in law plunged an atheme straight into your beloved sister's heart, and yet your resistance describes me as the monster."

"Coop's dead!" Chocked Paige, determined not to allow her anger and sadness cloud her brain. "He would never have hurt Phoebe!"

"Who told you Uncle Coop was dead?" Asked Wyatt, "I personally sent a messenger inviting you to come and collect him." Paige frowned. They had never received any message from Wyatt, and yet no matter how much she wanted him to be lying- to be using her family to make her weak, and yet there was something about his confusement which made Paige wonder- could Coop really still be alive? "Well I guess that would explain why Christopher is the only witch to ever attempt to free him." He added.

Paige's heart sank at his words. It had been Chris who had informed her of her brother in law's demise, and Paige knew he was not beyond lying to protect his family. He would rather comfort his morning cousins, who believed their father dead, rather than risk any of them trying to get him back.

"Ccoop would never have hurt Phoebe!" She cried, ignoring his question about the resistance's informant, "He loved her more than anything! He would have died first!" Wyatt smiled cruelly, using his telekinesis to pull his aunt's face round to face his.

"Oh but he did." Assured Wyatt with a triumphant hiss, "I tried to stop him of course, but he was a man possessed, determined to save her from what ever torture he believed she would face at my hands." Paige tried to pull her head away, but Wyatt's hold was too powerful, "And you're right Paige- it killed him to do it, and yet- he did." Paige winced at the cruelty in his voice. She hadn't spoken to her nephew for years, and she could scarcely believe such sadistic words were coming out of the mouth of such a wonderful teenager.

"And are those the same sorts of tortures you afflict on your own father?" She spat, wanting to move the conversation away from her sister's death.

"Leo?" Asked Wyatt, genuinely surprised, "He sealed himself off in the heavens along with the rest of those pathetic elders." he reminded her, "Why would you think he was with me?"

"Because he's not with the elders, Wyatt." Replied Paige, and despite everything, she couldn't prevent a small hint of sympathy entering her voice. "He disappeared not long after you're take over, the elders had no idea what happened to him, I just thought..."

"What? That I would imprison my own father? Hide him from the rest of the world until he joined my side."

"It's what you did to Coop." She retorted.

Wyatt didn't reply straight away, his thoughts clearly with his absent father. His mental grip on Paige's chin dropped, but despite the fact she could now look away, some how she couldn't take her eyes off of her contemplating nephew. He had his eyes tightly closed, as if he were trying sense his father in another time.

"Don't tell Chris." Was all he said when he eventually opened his eyes. "He'll only...". He broke off, not wanting to appear weak in front of his pray but Paige hadn't failed to notice the change in his tone- when he had spoken of Chris, it had become softer, more sincere. Paige just nodded, wanting to protect Chris just as much as he always tried to protect her.

There was silence between them for a moment, as both of them were lost in thought, and then it was broken by a very recognisable jingling making them both look up.

"Speak of the devil." Muttered Paige, praying that Chris would be able to distract Wyatt long enough for her to find a way to escape. Wyatt however didn't seem interested in talking to his brother. He simply waved his arm, muting the jingling. "He clearly needs you Wyatt." Pressed Paige, "Or are you abandoning him, like you did the rest of..."

Suddenly Wyatt's fist clenched into a fist, and Paige couldn't utter another sound. He pulled his fist up into the air, dragging his suffocating Aunt to her feet.

"I would never abandon him like you have." He hissed. "He understands the importance of my work, and besides, darling Auntie, you and I have a little catching up to do." His cold glare broke into a sinister smile as he took a step towards her struggling form. "Now why don't you tell me all about that little resistance of yours?"

* * *

"Paige!" Called Chris, "Paige, Wyatt Please!" But still there was no reply. Chris' heart was beating rapidly as he contemplated what must have happened. Paige was supposed to meet him on top of the Golden Gate Bridge more than half an hour ago, and as he couldn't sense Wyatt either, he knew the worse must have happened.

Shutting his eyes tightly, Chris tried to work out what he should do next. He knew what Paige would want him to do, but there was still a part of him fighting that. He couldn't face his father, not now, not after he had abandoned him in the future, and trusted Wyatt over him in this time. Yet, Chris knew his options were running low, and if he could convince Leo that he was telling the truth, then he would be much closer to saving Paige than if he were to continue trying to secretly battle Wyatt on his own. Sighing heavily, Chris stared up at the sky.

"Dad." He called quietly, half of him not wanting his father to respond, then, thinking of Paige, he tried again, "Dad, please! I need you're help!" Nothing happened for a few moments and then, much to Chris' surprise, a familiar jingle rang through the air.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Asked Piper as she and Leo walked back to the manor hand in hand. "I mean, what am I supposed to do with my twenty one year old son from the future?" She questioned, unable to shake the thought that she was barely ready to take care of one Wyatt let alone two.

"Well, he's clearly here for a reason Piper." Pointed out Leo, "The spell wouldn't have malfunctioned accidentally, I guess his purpose here will become clear with time."

"I get that, but what do you think it is?" Pressed Piper, "do you really think he could be the key to vanquishing the source or is he here for a family reason?" She suddenly stopped dead in the middle of the road they were crossing, "what if he came back because of me? What if I'm a really terrible mother and he came back to..."

"Piper stop!" Interrupted Leo, "you're a wonderful mother, of course he didn't come back here for you." He comforted, gently leading here to the pavement, "You cast the spell calling for all past and future Halliwell powers to help vanquish the source, right, so this is probably how the spirits wanted to..." He broke of mid sentence as a sudden, urgent jangling erupted in his head.

"What is it?" Asked Piper, "Is it the elders, do they know something new?" Leo shook his head, trying to make sense of the call.

"Someone's calling for me." He told her vaguely, he pressed his eyes shut, concentrating harder as the jingles became more firm, "It must be Wyatt." He said eventually, "He's calling for me, I think he needs help."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Exclaimed Piper, shoving her husband forcefully as if that would make him orb faster, "your son needs you!"

Without waiting for further encouragement, Leo orbed away, reappearing on the top of the golden gate bridge. He glanced glanced quickly around, expecting to see Wyatt.

"Still don't believe you have a second son?" Came an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Leo spun around just in time to face the boy who had arrived from the future yesterday, His bright green eyes glared into Leo's as the boy grabbed his arm and the pair of them were consumed in orbs.

When the orbs cleared, Leo realized to his horror that he was now in the underworld. He pulled himself out of the boys grip, staring in fascination at the kid who could call him by the name 'dad'. Chris did nothing, he just stood, staring, at Leo waiting for him to say something.

"I don't understand." Stated Leo eventually, "How..."

"How could you hear me call for my father, or how could my brother deny me?" Cut in Chris, using the cold, cut off tone he saved for his father.

"So you are my son." Leo almost whispered, looking upon the skinny boy in front of him with fresh eyes- suddenly spotting familiar Halliwell facial features, and even his mothers eyes, "Chris.." He breathed as he suddenly realized the significance of the name,

"Your father's name." Confirmed Chris, walking over to the side of the cave and leaning against the wall.

"What are we doing here?" Asked Leo eventually, when he guessed that Chris wasn't going to say anything else. He gestured around the dank cave, unable to see why his son would view this as a good place for them to talk.

"This cave's protected." He explained, "as long as we're here, Wyatt won't be able to sense we're together." Leo still didn't seem to understand, his brain unable process the thought of his precious first son being a threat. "Wyatt doesn't want me talking to any of you." He elaborated, "Seems to think I might interfere with his plans."

Leo didn't like the matter of fact way Chris described his relationship with his brother, the cool indifference about ignoring his wishes, the ease at which he found ways around his brother finding out what he was up to. What must their future be like, for a bond between two brothers to be so twisted?

"What do you mean his plans?" Was all he asked, "I thought the sisters summoned him back here to help them vanquish the source?"

"The sisters don't need help with that." Protested Chris, knowing not to mention too much about the future, "trust me, if he's here for a reason, it's not to help."

"Then why is he here?" Asked Leo apprehensively, but Chris just shrugged.

"I'd like to think he might have been summoned here so as the sisters can help save him from what he's become, but I have a feeling he's got other ideas." He paused for a second, looking up to check that his father was still able to believe him before he continued, "I think he plans to get the sisters to help changed the time line in some way. I think he's going to try and persuade them that that was why he was brought back in time. And if he needs the sisters help, it's going to be dangerous."

"Well then you've go to warn them!" Exclaimed Leo, but Chris shook his head frantically.

"If I tell them, then Wyatt will know it was me. You may only have to survive defying him for a few days, but when we go back to the future, I need for him to believe he can trust me." Leo looked into Chris' pleading eyes and knew he couldn't ask him to do anything he viewed as dangerous, Chris clearly knew what he was doing.

"Fine, I'll see if I can persuade the sisters, but it won't be easy." He promised.

"I know." Said Chris, looking guilty, "But I can't risk it. He already has Paige, and I need to rescue..."

"Wait, so is she really your aunt?" Interrupted Leo, unable to believe that he could loose one of the sisters. Chris nodded sadly, and Leo felt a lump rise in his throat. "How long?" Was all he could muster, knowing Chris would never say which sister it was.

"I can't say." Replied Chris, "But I can say that the replacement sister doesn't have long if you don't help me."

Leo nodded but was unsure of what Chris was expecting him to do. Chris explained that Wyatt had blocked him from sensing his location, but it was possible that Leo might still be able to sense his son as Wyatt wouldn't have viewed him as a treat. Leo closed his eyes, trying desperately to sense for his eldest son, but there was nothing. Chris hit his hand against the cave wall in frustration, running the other through this scruffy hair. Leo wished he could do more to help.

"What else can I do to help?" Pressed Leo, reaching out his arm to comfort him, yet for some reason Chris flinched at his touch and he moved away from Leo's outstretched hand.

"Just warn the sisters." Stated Chris turning away. But Leo didn't move an inch, not wanting to leave things with his son like this. Chris was not in the mood to tolerate his father any longer. "Just go Leo!" He insisted more forcefully.

Leo hesitated for a second, but there was something in Chris' tone which made him nervous about staying. Quickly he orbed back to the manor, only to find a rather flustered looking Piper standing over a terrified looking Phoebe, with Prue desperately trying to calm her down. In the corner, Leo spotted Cole collapsed against the wall, and it wasn't difficult to guess which witch had blasted him there.

"I swear the next person who suggests my son is evil I will blow up for real!" She cried, spinning around to face her husband, her arms still raised. "Is everything okay?" She asked in a slightly softer tone, noticing his anxious demeanor, "What did our son want?"

Leo swallowed hard, preparing for the imminent blast.

* * *

**I'm back! So sorry about the whole promising to update and then not doing anything for about thirty days, I've just had a lot on :) Any way, good news, I have actually already written half of the next chapter as I was forced to cut it out of this one as it was just too long, so I will be quicker (although this time I won't promise so as I didn't lie if I forget) in releasing the next one- who knows you may only have to wait 29 days!  
**

**Any way, hope you liked it and please, please review!**

**P.S. I am aware that several chapters back Prue was a bit not nice to Paige- with the whole throwing her out of the manor- "have a nice day" thing. This wasn't actually supposed to be so bitchy, but more of a link between her and Chris who did the same thing to Darryl at the end of season 6. Sorry for any misplaced resentment you may have had for Prue, I just wanted to make her do similar thing because I think they are quite alike :) Night xxx**


	9. Distressing Revelations

Cole and Phoebe were curled up together on the sofa, watching a film when a very agitated Prue burst through the door.

"Have you seen Wyatt?" She asked, ignoring the indignant look on her younger sisters face.

"Err, no." Replied Phoebe, "Have you seen that we're sort of in the middle of something here?" Prue glanced over to where Cole and Phoebe were intertwined, before he eyes widened.

"What's he doing here?" She exclaimed, rounding on Cole, "You said before you left that it wouldn't be safe for you to come back for days, weeks even, you said it could put us in danger!" Cole rolled his eyes, used to Prue's mistrust.

"Prue, it's okay!" Cried Phoebe, standing up and putting her hands on her sisters wrists to prevent her doing any damage to Cole. "No one's going to realize he's gone, because they're too distracted preparing them selves against a new power that's rising." She explained, seeing the understating spread across Prue's face. "A new power which only seem to come into existence yesterday..." She pressed.

"The other travellers..." Breathed Prue, not not fully understanding Phoebe's hints. "They must be trying to build an army against us and Wyatt!" Cole raised his eye brows, and Phoebe sighed, not wanting to have to explain her theory.

"Prue..." Began Phoebe, not sure how to explain what she had found out since Prue had gone out with Wyatt.

"What happened here?" Interrupted Prue, glancing into the conservatory where the demon had attacked. Prue walked over to the other sofa, noting the scorched floor and the magazine Phoebe had been reading, carelessly thrown behind a plant. "Another demon attack?"

Phoebe nodded, opening her mouth to explain everything, when all of a sudden Piper walked through the door, immediately taking in Cole's unexpected presence and Phoebe's nervous stance. Phoebe swallowed, having hoped that she would be able to persuade Prue to her way of thinking first, so as they could tackle Piper together.

"Hey," She greeted, "have you heard anything from Wyatt?" She checked, "I think he called out for Leo more than twenty minutes ago but neither of them are answering my calls and something awful might have happened!"

"Sweety, he's the twice blessed in a time which is completely unprepared for him, trust me he's okay." Comforted Prue, walking over to her and putting her arm around her shoulder. Piper nodded, taking a few deep breaths to calm her self down from the panic she had been building up since Leo had orbed away.

"So are you going to explain what you're doing here now?" She questioned Cole after a minute.

Cole started to explain that she was in no danger when Phoebe cut in. "He came to help me." She lied, knowing Piper would jump to the wrong conclusion as Prue had done if he mentioned the new power too early. "That demon attacked and I needed him to save me." Cole looked down at Phoebe slightly confused, but smiled in agreement when Phoebe trod lightly on his foot.

"What kind of demon was it?" Asked Prue, clearly concerned. "Do you think any more of them likely to attack?"

"I doubt it." She replied, choosing her words carefully so as not to reveal her thoughts to quickly in case her sister bit her head of. Prue and Piper clearly couldn't understand how Phoebe could be so certain, "They won't attack again because they weren't after me." She elaborated.

"Then who were they after?" Questioned Piper, looking suspiciously at Cole.

Phoebe took a breath, deciding there was no point beating around the push any longer. "They were after our little sister." She told them, "Paige was telling the truth."

"So what are you saying?" Asked Piper, her voice suddenly very icy. "That you believe that woman was our sister, or that you believe her entire story." Prue kept her arm tightly wrapped around Piper, ready to prevent her from injuring their sister. Phoebe bit her lip, taking a few small steps back.

"Of course she doesn't believe everything." She laughed lightly, "You don't, do you Phoebe." She pressed, opening her eyes wide to impress on Phoebe the need to to anger Piper. Cole quickly stepped in front of Phoebe to shield her, deciding to explain everything he knew to try and divert Piper's rage on to his practically indestructible self.

"Look Piper, there is a chance that your son isn't as sweet and innocent as his six month year old self might suggest." Prue gripped slightly harder on to Piper's shoulders as she waited for Cole's explanation. "There's a new power gaining numbers in the underworld, and it's one more powerful then anything that has been before. Even the source." Piper shrugged, not seeing that this was anything to prove her son's wrong doings. "And it only started yesterday." He added, his eyes fixed on Prue, not Piper, knowing she was far more likely to see sense then the mother of the accused.

"And you think the only possible suspect is Wyatt, do you?" Demanded Piper, determined not to believe the half demon no matter how many reasons he spouted. "Well you're wrong."

"Piper," He began carefully, fully aware of the power Piper has developed, "There is no one else it could be. If it were a being from this time then there would be a trace, there is no way anything develops that much power over night."

"So." She protested, "He wasn't the only one to arrive back from the future that night, why can't they be responsible." Cole shifted on the spot, noticing her flexing her fingers as if in preparation for an attack.

"Phoebe told me about you're sole meeting with the people you are immediately disbelieving because of the ridiculous nepotism in this family." Piper ground her teeth, her glare practically boring a hole in Cole's chest. "Remind me when you arrived which of the boys had been thrown across the room by the other?" Prue bit her lip, beginning to see Cole's point. Clearly Wyatt was more powerful than Chris, and so was certainly the most likely candidate when it came to identifying the most powerful time traveller.

Piper, however, was having none of it. "Now you listen to me." She hissed, her voice dangerously quite. "My-" She wormed out of Prue's grip and flicked her fingers at Cole, blasting his chest, "Son-" She flicked her fingers again sending him across the room, "Is- Not- Evil." She finished, flicking her fingers at him with every word, leaving Cole sprawled in the corner. As soon as she was certain Cole would be out for a minute, Piper rounded on her sister, towering over her.

"Piper, be reasonable!" Cried Prue, trying to pull her furious sister away, "You can't deny there is a reason that we should be at least cautious about this!" She insisted, although her words seemed to make Piper even angrier as everyone turned against her.

"I swear the next person who suggests my son is evil I will blow up for real!" She cried, just as the familiar jingle of her husband's arrival rang through the air. She turned to him quickly, noticing his surprise at what he was facing but there was something else on his face as well. He was nervous. She took a breath, terrified about what could have happened. "Is everything okay?" She asked, not lowering her arms from her defensive stance, "What did our son want?"

Leo swallowed hard, all to familiar with how his wife handled bad news. "Is he okay?" Cut in Phoebe, "He seemed pretty shaken up when he orbed into the manor earlier."

"Wait, he was here earlier and you didn't say anything?" Asked Piper, turning away from Leo, giving him time to think of a cover story, Phoebe shrugged arguing that she had neither been given time nor opportunity to tell the story. Prue couldn't help but feel the tale of Wyatt hearing the future Paige had sent her past self to the manor, spitting her name and orbing away was defiantly slightly suspicious. "Fine." Dismissed Piper quickly, turning back to Leo before more of their suspicious could be voiced. "So what did Wyatt want?"

"Oh err..." Replied Leo, "He was fine, just checking everything was fine here but had to sort out some other stuff which is why he couldn't come to the manor." He lied vaguely. He could see Pipers eyes narrow in suspicion, and quickly continued so as to distract Piper from her eldest son. "I would have been back earlier, but I got a call from the elders." He improvised, knowing this was the most likely reason for his sudden acquisition of knowledge.

"The elders?" She questioned eagerly, waning to know any information which could help her son's case. "What did they say?"

"Maybe you should sit down first." He suggested, grasping her hands gently and leading her over to the sofa next to Phoebe. She tried to protest, terrified about what had to say. "Look, the elders still can't confirm Paige's story." He stated truthfully, knowing the sisters had enough evidence to believe her already, with out him further lying about the elders words, "but they now know that the boy she was with is our son Piper."

"Wha..what?" She stammered. not wanting to believe that the boy she had treated with such indifference should really mean so much to her. "He can't be." She protested, "Wyatt said..."

"He lied." Stated Leo, who was no more happy than Piper to admit his first son's wrong doings. "It's Chris we should be trusting, he came back here to help us." Piper shook her head, frantically trying to stop the tears beginning to fall from his eyes. Prue sat down on the other side of Piper, gently stroking her arm, and Cole finally stood up and walked over to the back of the sofa, wrapping his arms around Phoebe as they all waited for Pipers response.

"I need to see him." She said finally, her maternal instinct taking over so now all she wanted was to bring her newly discovered son into a tight hug, and do everything she could to make amends to him. "Chris!" She called out, hoping he would answer her call just as Wyatt had done earlier. "Chris please, I'm so sorry!" She begged, before trying a different tactic "Christopher Halliwell, come here now!" She screamed. But still there was no reply. Piper was becoming more agitated every second the boy ignored her for.

"He won't come Piper." Said Leo gently. As one all four of the others stared at him, wondering how he could be so certain, he shrugged knowing Piper would force him to take her to the cave if he told the truth, "Well if I were him I wouldn't come." He replied, "I mean If I were trying to stop my brother, I'd try and keep as low a profile as possible, and that would defiantly include not dropping in on my parents." He reasoned. Piper seemed to accept this but was still unhappy. "I still won't believe Wyatt is evil." She stated once she had calmed down. "There must be another explanation."

"And maybe there is," Leo reassured, staring deep into Pipers eyes to try and calm her down, "But for now we should at least be careful. If he is trying to change the time lines then we can't let him. Son or not."

"Our son is not evil." Maintained Piper, unable to get the baby version of Wyatt out of her head.

"You're right, he's not." Confirmed Leo, "but unfortunately our other son just may be."

"I don't understand how you can be so certain." Protested Prue, "I mean you can't have been with the elders for more than ten minutes, how can that be enough to convict your own son?" Leo swallowed, knowing there was no way to explain. Before he even had a chance to, however, Phoebe reached out and touched his hand, she shut her hands, jerking backwards as she received a premonition. Leo shut his eyes, knowing what she was seeing. Soon she would tell her sisters about his encounter with Chris, putting his son in more danger then she could know.

Phoebe let out a gasp as she was brought back to reality, she stared up at Leo in disbelief. "You've spoken to him!" She exclaimed, unable to believe that he wouldn't have told them. Piper looked up at him, clearly hurt, whilst Prue prepared to restrain her sister once more.

"You...you saw him?" She murmured. Leo nodded, and Piper closed her eyes as she understood. "He was the one calling you wasn't he. It wasn't Wyatt at all." Leo nodded once more, knowing where she was going with this. "Take me to him." She requested, her voice quiet but determined.

"Piper, I..." He began but Piper shook her head, her eyes suddenly shot open, as she glared into his eyes.

"Take me to him, now." She ordered with such authority that Leo dared not disobey. He sighed and took Pipers hand, orbing her away from her sisters and Cole and down into the Chris' cave.

* * *

Chris was busy working on a large sheet of paper when the sound of orbs echoed round the gloomy cavern. Chris spun around to see, to his annoyance, his father had returned far earlier than planned, brining with him the one person Chris was dreading facing. He had never been able to get over his mother's death, and now seeing her, so young and unaware, made Chris' heart ache for the woman who had raised him. He knew he couldn't get close to this woman no matter what because if he did, every painful memory he had been pushing down since the age of fourteen would rise up, and then how could he find the strength to stop what ever Wyatt was planning for this time.

"You can't be here!" He pleaded desperately, jumping to his feet and swiftly moving as far as he could away from his parents. Piper's eyes filled with tears and she clasped her hands to her mouth as she properly took in his features for the first time.

Of course, she had recognised the familiar dark brown Halliwell head of hair Chris possessed when she first saw him at the manor, but after Wyatt had renounced him, she had dismissed this as a coincidence. As she looked closer, however she saw more and more of Leo and her family in his face. "I'm so sorry." She breathed, taking her hands away from her mouth and reaching out for her newly discovered son. Chris turned away from his mother, knowing his resolve would falter if he faced her any longer.

"I told you it wasn't safe!" He exclaimed at his father, "there's no time for this, you need to sort out Wyatt!"

"I made him bring me here Chris." Defended Piper, stepping forward, almost shielding Leo and forcing Chris to look at her, "I believed your brother over you and I'm so sorry I didn't see that you are my son." With every word she edged closer to the conflicted teenager.

"I don't blame you." Dismissed Chris with a shrug, trying to remain as detached and distant from her as possible, "you had no reason to believe me. Besides, Paige is the one you should apologise to, not me. I mean, Wyatt only said I wasn't his brother, he never denied Paige was his aunt- that was all you." Pipers heart plummeted as she thought about her ill treatment of both her son and half sister since they had arrived. Perhaps Cole was right, their obsession with family trust was clouding their judgement and now it could put them all at risk. Of course Piper still couldn't believe Wyatt was truly evil, but she wasn't naive enough to discount the evidence of her second son sheltering in a damp cave in the middle of the demon infested underworld just to hide from his big brother.

Before she could offer up any further apologies, however, Leo cut in. "What's this?" He enquired, kneeling down on the floor to examine the paper Chris had been working on before they had arrived. "It looks like some kind of map."

"Yeah." Confirmed Chris, tearing his eyes away from his bleary eyed mother. He held out his hand and a cascade of blue orbs fell over it, and when they had cleared an old skrying crystal had appeared on his hand. With out further explanation, he knelt back down and began circling it around the hand drawn map.

"Wait, is that the underworld?" He exclaimed, his tone a mixture of impressed and horror that his son could draw a map of these treacherous caves in such detail.

"Part of it." Answered Chris shortly, "Wy and I found this bunch of abandoned caves when we were younger, then when he... turned..." he glanced over to Piper who he guessed wouldn't want to hear any part of that tale "...he began using the caves to imprison and, um... question (torture) members of the resistance, he believes Paige set up."

"And you think that's where he's keeping you're aunt." Concluded Leo. Piper, how ever had stopped listening after Chris had mentioned his and his brother's little adventure when they were younger.

"Wait, so you're saying I just let you run around the underworld by yourselves?" She explained, horrified that she could have been so lax as a mother

"Not 'let' as such, you just had more important things to stop." Shrugged Chris as he continued to skry. Piper stumbled back slightly as her mind began racing, imagining what sort of mother would allow her two young sons to run around unchecked. She now couldn't help but think that if Wyatt had turned evil, her skill as a mother must have had something to do with it. Chris sighed, his white-lighter senses detecting her misery. "Don't worry mum, you were amazing." He assured her, still not taking his eyes off the circling crystal, "You just had a lot on your plate, and on the whole we only went exploring when Aunt Phoebe was babysitting." Piper gave a small smile, greatly appreciating her son's words.

"You know if you can protect this cave, I doubt Wyatt won't have protected the one he's holding Paige in." Leo pointed out, Chris shrugged, continuing skrying.

"I'm not looking for her." He stated, "I'm searching for a density of magic- if there is a protected cave here, that's the only way to find it."

Both parents couldn't help but be a little bit saddened at the matter of fact way Chris dealt with betraying his brother. But more than that, despite everything, they couldn't fail to be proud. Piper relied on her sisters for support, and had done since long before they were witches, yet here was her son, completely alone in another time, not even twenty years old and yet he was coming up with plans and using magic in a way they would never have thought of. When the skrying on it's own didn't work, he refused to give up, instead be began whispering various spells to undermine what every magic Wyatt was using. Slowly the crystal began to spin faster, and Leo and Piper spotter a faint purple glow coming off of it until it eventually fell on to the map, the point firmly pressed against one of the smaller cages.

Chris sighed in relief, knowing he was now so much closer to saving his aunt, but as he stood up and prepared to orb he found Leo had moved forward placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "You can't go!" He insisted, knowing full well that his son was intending to orb right to his brother, "You said you self that he can't know you're trying to stop him." He pointed out. Chris pushed his hand off angrily, glaring up into his father's hazel eyes.

"She's my family, Leo, and _I_ don't abandon my family." They way Chris emphasised 'I' couldn't help but bring more questions into Leo's crowded mind.

"Chris, sweety," came Piper's softer voice, "perhaps we should go instead." She suggested. Chris just shook his head.

"You don't know where it is." He told her simply, "It would take you hours to find the right cave and who knows what he'll do to her by then." Even the thought of what Paige must be going through made Chris' breathing heavier and both parents could suddenly see how distressed he really was about his situation.

"Surely he won't hurt her too much." Reasoned Leo, still not grasping how gone his son truly was, "I mean she is still his family too right?"

Chris sighed, having hoped not to have to reveal anything about their future problems, but he could tell his parents wouldn't let him go any where until they understood- he was starting to regret calling Leo in the first place. "Look, Wyatt knows she's family, but he also thinks she knows about the spies the resistance has in his followers." He explained as briefly as possible, "He'll do anything to get that information, because the spies keep on passing information to the resistance who are stopping an increasing number of his... schemes." He described, not mentioning the cruelty and bloodshed caused by most of Wyatt's 'schemes'.

"So you're afraid of we leave her for too long then she'll tell him all their names and then she won't know to fight them any more?" Asked Leo, while Piper shut her eyes, hating that they were talking about her son like this.

"She won't tell." He replied confidently- but Leo, who had seen how effective magic could be as a torture in the right hands wasn't as certain.

"How can you be so sure?" He asked doubtfully.

"She won't tell, because she doesn't know their names." He said sadly, suddenly shooing his head up to look desperately at his parents, "I'm the one that organises the spies, and the only name she knows is mine." Piper gasped, covering her hand with her mouth.

"You're working for her?" She asked, beginning to dislike her new sister more and more, hearing how she was dragging her son into dangerous situations. "What if she tells him your name, what would he do if he finds out."

"He won't find out, because I know she would die first, and I can't let her die because of me! I can't loose any one else!" He shut his eyes tightly, knowing that he had said to much. He could feel both parent's gave on him as he turned away, "So if you don't mind I'm going to get her back." He added, trying to regain his mask of indifference.

"No." Stated Piper firmly, moving forward and resisting her own arm on Chris' shoulder, "If it's that dangerous then we'll send Cole." She insisted, "Cole!" Almost instantly, Prue, Phoebe and Cole shimmered into the cave, and Piper could tell they had been preparing for them for a while as Phoebe was holding baby Wyatt in her arms, clearly not wanting to leave him alone in the manor. "Do you recognise these caves?" She asked as soon as they had gained their bearings. Cole strolled over to the map, kneeling down to examine it closer.

A look of admiration flooded his face as he took in the immense detail of the page. "I think so." He said eventually, "they were used by a group of vampires years ago, before they were banished by the source." He recalled. Piper muttered something under her breath and, although it wasn't clear, Chris could tell she was fretting about her boys playing in vampire caves. "I take it this is where we should find your brother." He stated, directing his words at Chris who nodded silently. He had heard many stories about Cole and although he couldn't tell the sisters why, he was not happy with him being the one to rescue his aunt.

Piper quickly explained how she wanted Cole to shimmer in to the cave to rescue Paige, whilst the rest of them would speak to Wyatt- as she wanted to clear up certain matters Prue, Phoebe and Cole could clearly see that Chris was unhappy with this plan. Not only was the demon who had put his whole family in danger the one to go rescue the witch who hated him the most, but the rest of his family were about to confront the person it was most important not to piss off.

"Prue should go with Cole as well." He said unenthusiastically, remembering all to well how stubborn his mother was and knowing there was no point trying to persuade her to let him go. "If Wyatt gets back early, he'd only see Cole as another demon and wouldn't hesitate to kill, unless he recognised his family there as well." He explained, not adding that even if Wyatt didn't get back, Paige would be perfectly happy to kill Cole as well.

"Why wouldn't Wyatt see Cole as family?" Enquired Phoebe innocently. Chris smile at her secretively, while Prue hit her arm.

"No future questions Phoebe!" She scolded, "There could be severe consequences!"

"Fine." Sighed Phoebe melodramatically, "I'm sure Chris has his reasons for his statement." She walked over and wrapped her arms around her boyfriends waste. "I'll go as well." She informed them, "Give you guys some family time." Everyone, apart from Chris nodded, and he simple sighed, leaning back against the cave wall, all the memories of his aunts and sisters flooding back to him in painful waves.

"That's decided then." Confirmed Prue, "You guys go and call him and when he's in the manor, Chris will be able to sense him and we'll head for the cave." Everyone turned expectantly to Chris, seeing if he had any last minute advice for them. He sighed, but just nodded his consent for the plan. He had plenty of things he wanted to say, and plenty of warnings he knew he should give, but, seeing his mothers unhappy face as they discussed their schemes to undermine her son, he decided it might be best to say nothing.

How bad could it be?

* * *

**Okay, so in the next chapter, Wyatt's scheme will be revealed (Well most of it) and there should also be some Chris/ Aunts stuff and Piper we'll be having a friendly word with her son. Any way, hope you liked it, and if you did, please review!**


End file.
